


The Water can Change...

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All races (besides humans) can use magic, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bullying, Gen, Hylians and Humans are two different races, Literally this story was made because of the headcanons I had about Zoras, Mipha is an awesome older sister, No Romance, Poverty, Ritos; Zoras and Lizalfos used to be the same race, Seriously I made three kinds of Zoras just for the sake of my headcanons, Zoras have an economy, but only some are blessed by one of the four goddesses, headcanons, pre-calamity ganon, young sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: “Do you remember how Mom used to have very sharp teeth?”“Yeah, Father says we both inherited that from her.”0o0Royalty... Commoners... Servants...Each are a different status and regardless it was an established lifestyle that each had to follow. If one were born in that rank, then that one had to deal with it......But even the highest and most praised of Zoras could hold a little dark secret...0o0This story takes place before the entire series: "5 Pedestals and a Stage" even happens.





	1. Tender Topaz...

**Author's Note:**

> So like the tags say this was an idea that I wanted to write since I played breath of the wild so many times and absolutely fell in love with the Zora culture. 
> 
> (And no, a certain Hammerhead did not have any connections with that... much...)
> 
> Also I wanted to introduce you all my cousin's OC who is going to be a bit of a staple for my upcoming story. SPOILER ALERT: It will contain Sidlink 
> 
> Yeah whatever, no one is forcing you to read this, if you don't like the idea then you guys can press the back button and read something else. Because I'm not changing nor will I stop.

* * *

The sun is a blaring experience, the moment summer hits there are times can leave complications in certain agricultural grounds for Hylians and Humans alike. However despite this Humans and Hylians are quite capable of surviving the change in temperatures, even if their body masses and structure may prove otherwise. And despite not being blessed by Hylia herself, Humans are quite resistant to change, making them idea workers and most suited for Labor. Whereas most Hylians are blessed with magic due to the goddess given blood running in their veins. 

Sheikah are well known to have more body mass and second-hand ligaments that proves agility. Which is why at one point Sheikah were considered the race of stealth and precision. However, over the years that alone had not been enough as soon Sheikah began to hone their intelligence to the max allowing great development in technology along side with the Hylians and humans. Hylians are quite capable of using powerful magic as Humans are shown to be quite resilient and hard working as their bodies are more practical leaving them with the ability to take more endearing work and skills. Only few known Sheikah are blessed by Hylia as well, but in comparison to the Hylians it's a dwindled amount, but their stamina is almost limitless.  

Such stamina can be matched along side the Gerudos, who naturally lived in the dry heat of the sands of Gerudo Desert. When Created the land it is said by legend the Gerudos were born of Din's image and as such blessed by her resistance and ultimately magic. A couple of extra degrees seems nothing to them. Their struggle to live in the driest of lands is formally impressive as their bodies can not only withstand the dead lands, but also take on massive amounts of rigorous training and inflicted damage. 

However, when it comes to power and rigorous fighting the Gorons is the race that calls for unimaginable muscle. Being born from the red earth of Din's creation, her power and fragments of magic were passed down to the Gorons who are more happy at home in the Eldin Region. In the rich volcanic lands, as perceived by a race made entirely of rock. A Goron's power and mass is unmatched by any other race. Including the fact that their diet mostly consists of rich minerals and rocks. They are also shown to be able to thrive in any temperature change with the exception of the cold.

The race that resists the Frozen temperatures on the other hand are the Ritos. The race of flight gladly live near the Hebra Region, the frozen lands gifted by Farore, the goddess of courage. Her magic alias them blessing them through the harsh climates. Their feathers are not only water resistant but also protects them from blistering cold. According to some Rito, they hardly understood the concept of something hot, but they did know what was warmth considering when summer hit their land and it would feel more of a spring rather than summer.

Now, when it came to speak about Zoras, beings blessed by Nayru, their bodies are naturally able to adjust to certain temperature changes. They are an aquatic race, their blood and muscles can change their temperature along with their resistance in a blink of an eye. Of course they had their limits in changing their core temperature as they could barely resist against blistering cold temperatures and raging heats that included the dryness.

Yet they were perfectly at home within their water-filled Domain. Water is the life source of a Zora, so it is in any fact that Zoras must live in an area that is plentiful with a flowing resource. And as such Zoras are more than capable to live more than three hundred years, thus being the race that outlive the other races group that has the longest lifespan, with the Rito following in second.

The amount of athleticism needed to remain in water provides the most logical conclusion as to why Zoras are prolonged in life. As water sustained their long bodies without a single trace of a defect. And as such they were nothing less of the race of adaptability. It didn’t help matters that they were the only race that sustained more than just as whole group of Amphibians.

Unlike Humans who shared similar traits to the fellow Hylians and Sheikah, Zoras did share one commonality above the whole once living in water. There was once a time where the Zoras, the Rito and even the Lizalfos shared a single prehistoric ancestor. However, Zoras were not considered as the tribe of change without a reason.

And even then when the Rito and Lizalfos had split into their own communities the Zoras continued to adapt regardless. While they continued to share the closest trait to their prehistoric parents, they continued to change into something more.

Leading to the birth of three kinds of Zoras centuries past ago. And now it remained as: _Mammal_ , _Predator_ and _Dasya_.

Now while all Zoras have a similar structure in anatomy there are key differences between the three types:

 _Mammal-type Zoras_ are what make up the majority of the Zorana race. Their most common aspect is their smooth head features. Most Mammal based Zoras are full in size and are excellent swimmers and divers as their smooth fin-less head provided fluid and easy to control motions. Their head tails are proportioned to move up and down allowing the best control in turns and graceful dives. According to legend, most Mammal-type Zoran are have genetic connections of extinct whales and dolphins.

Next, the _Dasya-type Zoras_ are considerably the weakest swimmers of the three. Originally they were born as the saltwater amphibians as their best advancement in swimming is in deep waters. In most cases some Dasaya Zoras typically have different spikes running down their headfins, this does help in having deep swimming as those spikes literally cut the water and allow easier controlled movements in deep waters. Dasya based Zoras are physically different from the rest of the Zora pack since their legs are considerably longer and contain thinner frames which allow longer period times out of water compared to normal Zora. In addition almost all Dasya Zoras have a small third fluke at the end of their tail where the Median Notch would normally be. Dasya-type Zoras have a close remembrance to common saltwater Glaucus and _Dasyatidaes_ , the reason why they are dubbed Dasya-type Zoras.

And finally, _Predator-type Zoras_ are typically the taller and strongest of all the Zora types. It is said that these classification of Zoras have the strongest connection and closest resemblance of the original aquatic blueprint, the Parella, but as well to ancient Sharks and Anguilliformes. A predator Zora's tailfin have a distinct shape compared to the other two, as they would normally contain one or two dorsal fins connected near the top of their tail. Many say it helps with their speed both above and below water as the Predator are known for their swimming speed and strength, a powerful commodity that led to purebred Predator Zoras being the best suited for soldiers in the time of war. Another specific feature would be that of their tails, as oppose to the two previous mentioned Zoras, their tails sway side to side adding speed to their swimming.

Of course, the need for powerful Zoras had been a large scandal for centuries, and as such only purebred Predator Zoras were needed. But overtime more and more purebred Zorana became scarce as soon they dwindled over time due to war, leaving behind few. Which is the main reason why Predator-types are a rare community nowadays…- 

 

"..."

 

“Is that everything?” A young voice asked raising her topaz eyes from the book she was previously reading.

“I’m afraid so Princess. While this book is in the best condition possible considering it's age, the rest had dwindled over time. My apologies…” An aged voice continued.

She sighed heavily, no matter how well kept the books were, there is never a time where she was able to figure out the rest… She closed her eyes after finding the pages were long ripped out, leaving no room or rather no more information to hand the reader.  

However, she bit back the little lance of frustration into her system once more and faced her personal instructor. “I understand.”

A wrinkled smile appeared over his wide mouth. “I understand you are eager to learn more of our precious Zoran History Princess, and I commend you for that. Truly I do. But alas unless those pages are found there is no way I can officially say what was left in those pages.”

“It is alright Muzu, I believe one day those pages can be found.” The red Zora stated with a smile over her ruby lips.

The instructor gave her a similar expression.

“But I must ask Muzu, if the Rito and Lizalfos were once the same race, how is it that they never evolved into different traits such as our own?” She questioned.

The aged Dasya-based Zora paused, pondering in his mind. “It is not very certain as to why our previous kin has not changed, but it can be argued that Rito are starting to become much more different. As one can say that elder of Rito village is resembling an appearance closer to a canary rather than just as the common bird flying in the sky.” He placed his wrinkled hand on the closed book that the Princess recently set down. “In fact their evolution may now slowly be starting. After all, we all were once just simple fish with the same traits and it was only the Royal Family that differentiate from their people. As one can remember that Queen Ruto did not possess predatorial teeth as her subjects and father once grew.”   

The red scaled Zora nodded remembering that Ruto’s name and story was published in one of the books of the History of previous Zoran Rulers. At one point the said Zora Queen had been a sage that aided the Hero of Time in his journey in conquering the great evil that spread in the original land of Hyrule. Of course even it's a complete uncertainty. There are many theories as to what truly happened since there was a great war that occurred many years after... 

“Now I believe that is all for today." Her instructor said taking her away from her lone thoughts.

"Tomorrow I will be quizzing you on this study in the early morning. For now, relax and remember to review over the main points.” He smiled.

The Princess smiled generously. "Thank you."

She wasn't entirely sure if Muzu would actually take in consideration of her request. But considering he was going to hand her her studies much earlier than usual was a good favor.

The Zoran Princess nodded her small smile still on her face. Already standing up on her feet, when she managed to see the shade of the sky’s color knowing already it was midday. And it would be time to be pick up her younger brother from the school.

She knew the way down the Palace’s hall considering that it was where she lived. She met many Zoran servants along the way, each of them leaving a pleasant smile on their faces upon seeing their beloved princess walk down.

Zora’s Domain was quite a sight to behold as it covered entirely with Luminose stones and Silverscale metal, the strongest material available in their Domain all over. However, as beautiful as the sight might have been, the Zora Princess already knew her domain all too well, she walked the near-empty courtyard where she would be meeting Lesa, the school teacher of the young Zoras.

At one point she herself have been a student of the school as well. But the moment she had reached the age of 35 she began to receive private tutoring with Muzu over the context of her people’s history as well as learn the original prehistoric language of her people.

A mandatory trait that a Zorana Royal family member must learn as passageway to become ruler is to know not only Hylian, but ancient Zoran, Lizal and Ritan clicks. A commendable lesson, but worth more than a million rupees when negotiating with the following races.

Now here she stood 40 years later still shorter than the rest of her people but educated past their own years. A Zora's lifespan can be both a curse and a blessing. Despite her current chronological age, her physical age is really that of a 14 year old Hylian girl. But even then the age of proper courting is 60 years old, something she past 15 years prior. 

And suitors were already all around her doorstep the second she aged 60...

The princess exhaled softly. She did not oppose or dislike her people. No far from it, but it was nice to once in a while to not have her fanclub around her 24/7.

Her father once said that it was unfortunately a common aspect of being a Royal Zora. They all wanted a piece of them, either to gain a profit of status or even series of physical attraction... The ruler himself at one point had many suitors and admirers of both genders at his feet during his prime. 

Yet, she was not yet in her prime and already she was fancied by her subjects. She could only hope that Sidon would not have to suffer through this as well. But something in her mind told her otherwise.

When her feet finally touched the water in the courtyard the first thing she heard with children chattering. It did not take long for her to see the one Zora she was looking for. He stuck out like a sore thumb considering his height, color and head shape.

Apparently her little brother had been looking for her as well.

“Mipha!” He called out and without really thinking the little Zora raced to her.

The older of the siblings was ready to catch him, and as expected he did jump into her arms. His little legs proving to be much stronger than they appeared. The teacher giggled the slightest when more parents and caretakers arrived to pick up their children.

Lesa had been almost completely preoccupied before she felt a tiny hand pull her ulnar fin softly. Mustard colored eyes faced honey. The shortest of the children looked up her, her blue claw still tugging her fin gingerly for attention.

Lesa smiled and crouched down. “Is something wrong Corail?” She asked the female child.

The cobalt blue Zora pointed at both Mipha and Sidon. Her large pure honey eyes trying to speak for themselves.

“Oh, your mother is working at the Palace again?” The green aquatic asked. Shouldn't have been a surprise, lately with the Lizalfos becoming a bit more aggressive as of late, chances are there were going to be some Zora soldiers and citizens alike that need some medical attention.

Corail nodded. Her fleckless honey eyes staring at the two siblings, instinctively seeing Sidon trying to climb on his sister’s back, who was quickly failing considering that his sister would capture him and pick him up in her hands again then lifting him in the air playfully.

“Are you sure about that Corail?” The older Zora asked a little skeptical. Normally the Princess wouldn’t mind picking up Corail once in a while since her mother was normally a very busy healer, but lately it has been happening quite a lot lately, especially with the Lizalfo attacks.  

“It’s alright Miss Lesa, I already informed her mother that I was going to be picking her up along my younger brother.” Mipha responded with a gentle smile.

Lesa looked back at the young cobalt child then back at the Princess with a bow. “If that is what you wish your highness.”

Mipha smiled softly. Then gasped mentally recalling Sidon's teacher's request with her. “Oh, I must ask, will the children be practicing their swimming abilities in the Reservoir Lake tomorrow?”

Lesa had risen from her slight bow, her face covered in a mild surprised expression. “If you so wish you Highness. It had only been a suggestion since the lake is close to Zora’s Domain and its large size provided good grounds to practice. I understand that Divine Beast Vah Ruta is currently residing inside the lake, so it’s completely alright to avoid the training all toge-”

At that point Mipha had risen a hand. “It is alright Lesa, there is nothing wrong with asking of the lake as a training ground. Countless generations of Zoran children, myself included, have practiced swimming techniques in that Lake. I do not see any reason as to cancel the tradition. I simply have to ask Vah Ruta to move to a farther distance in order to give the children much more space to practice without getting hurt.”

Lesa looked extremely grateful. “Thank you Princess, I severely appreciate it.”

Mipha smiled as well. “Now, well, about the request I asked?”

“No need to ask, you are more than welcome to observe as well your Highness.” The light green Zora smiled spontaneously. "I understand you would love to see your brother finally spread his fins for the first time I assume."

Mipha would have answered, but instead she nodded. Now that was the biggest incentive she wanted to be there for her brother. However, there was another lingering reason; and it was something she rather avoid talking about especially with so many young children around. The last thing she needed was to make children and parents worry all the same.

"Something wrong sis?" A youthful voice asked, Mipha blinked and looked down at her brother who stared up at her with the biggest and most innocent guppy eyes. The princess had to tighten her lips together a bit to resist to smiling to those adorable eyes her brother just could make...

"It's alright, now we must be heading home." She then faced the teacher once more. "Thank you for your care."

The green Zora smiled warmly and waved. "It is no problem." 

...

So now she made her way back with Sidon now on her shoulders (which Mipha could help but admit that she lost resisting to his guppy eyes...) and guiding Corail by the hand, the young little Zora stared all around in mild curiosity, the tiny head-spikes that grew from her head tail arched up in mild excitement. No matter how many times she's seen the internal second part of the palace the little curious blue child was always excited.

“So you’re going to watch us practice tomorrow?” Sidon asked with a large grin, his tiny shark teeth gleaming.

Mipha pressed a hand on his forehead snout, causing the young red Zora to squeak in surprise due to sensitivity. “I don’t see why not. Of course it would have to happen later after my studies, but I will be around. After all I must make sure my little brother and his best friend is setting to be best out there.” She giggled.

Corail laughed and Sidon squealed in joy making sure to hug his sister tighter with his skinny, barely ripe swimming arms around her neck. Mipha smiled and took them inside deeper to the castle, where promptly she saw her father's imposing size. "Ah Mipha you've arrived."

“I’m sorry it took a while Father, I kind of gotten a little sidetracked.” Mipha admitted.

A hearty grin appeared over the king’s face. “No worries my dear, anyways I see you brought Corail with you once again.”

The little blue Dasya Zora shrunk and hid behind Mipha’s leg, her head-spikes now flattening down against her tail nervously.

The king laughed at the young child’s antics.

“It’s alright my friend, Father is the nicest Zora in the domain.” Sidon chirped.

Mipha turned her head to see her young brother behind her. “-After Mipha after all!” Sidon added quickly with a large awkward sweat drop running down the side of his face.

“That’s what I thought.” Mipha added with a playful tone.

Corail did giggle a little.

...

“Now go finish up your homework you two, after that you can play.” Mipha said once she dropped the two off in Sidon’s room.

 **“Kay!”** Both responded before taking their papers out of their satchels. For a moment Mipha remained around near the door, part of her wanting to remain behind. But in the end she forced herself to leave, knowing very well nothing would happen. At least she hoped…

She barely paied attention as to where she was leaving until she bumped into something. Or rather should she mention someone. The being gasped along with the princess and when they spun around, their face were wide in surprise. “Oh my, your Highness, forgive me I had no idea-”

Mipha rose a hand upon recognizing the black Zora, so far it was the only way to ever get her people to notice to cease speaking. At least in the kindest way possible.

“It’s alright Arov, it was my fault really.” Mipha added to the male hybrid mammal-based Zora.

The male sighed heavily, his shoulders sagged down. “That’s a huge relief… lately it has been a bit tense lately…” He added.

“I hear ya…” Mipha responded, using less of her proper tone. Arov is a good friend to her, a couple of years older than herself. But almost the same height considering how long Zoras live. Unlike his fellow mammal race type, he held the genetics of both Mammal and Dasya based Zoras. One of the few since Dasya were typically lowerclass and worked in physical labor rather than as guards. He was also Corail’s older cousin.

He was also one of the few Zoras that didn’t seek for her betrothal or raise of status. Mostly because of… reasons...

Still it was nice to have someone to speak to without having to worry about them being extra nervous around her most of the time.

He noticed her worried gaze. “Something wrong princess?”

Mipha sighed and looked around. “Mind following me to my quarters”

The male Zora nodded and took steps after her own. Had there been any other Zoras it would have been extremely suspicious why a male Zora was inside the Princess’s room. However, Arov was not just any male Zora, he wasn’t even interested in the princess in such a manner because of uh… well like stated before, personal interests…

She motioned the solider-in-training to sit on the plush chair across from her waterbed; where she promptly sat. 

“Lately I’ve been getting a little worried with my younger brother.” She stated.

Already the black Zora nodded, understand where she was coming from. “Is it because he’s been craving raw land meat as of late?”

Mipha nodded. “I didn’t think it would be so soon as well. Normally Predator-type Zoras get those cravings when they finally hit their growth-spurt. He still has years to go…”

“It’s not uncommon for Predators to get those cravings at a young age Princess, remember what happened to Wavero? The guy practically was ripping the scales off the fish when he was a few years older than the Prince’s age. But that was quickly controlled princess. After eating what he wanted he seemed to calm those cravings right after.” The Zoran trainee added with a tilt of his head.

“That’s not the case with Sidon, Arov. This has been going on for two weeks now. Even Father is starting to get worried.” The red aquatic stated.

A look of confusion and surprise passed the male’s face. “Really?”

A single nod.

“You don’t think…”

Mipha lowered her head. “I don’t know what to think Arov… I’m just worried as to what may happen… eventually those cravings are going to wave off and search for… something else.”

The male aquatic nodded. “I see… if it makes you feel any better I can-”

Mipha never got him to finish as she stood from her seat. “Absolutely not. You know it’s prohibited.”

The other shrunk under the other's firm stare, his ulnar fins retracted closer in fear. “I understand, but you do realize I’m consenting it right?”

“You also forget, he’s not even 40 yet.” Her golden eyes sharpen as her usual wide pupils slanted into slits.

His eyes widened. “P-Princess I didn’t mean like that!” He gasped raising from his seat as his face blanched.

Her gaze didn’t lessen, but upon seeing the genuine truth and fear she calmed herself down. “Alright… but I’m still not allowing that to happen. He’s too young to know about… intimate situations.”

“As I said, I was offering just a bite! Not... something more explicit." His spine shuddered at the implication, Sidon was way too young for him. No way he would ever see the Prince in such a manner!

"He’s going to have to figure out how to control those instincts of his anyways.” Arov added carefully even as Mipha's expression soften and she sat down.

"I know..." Mipha lowered her gaze once more.

He was right… there was no denying that eventually Sidon will have to sink his teeth into something other than just cut land animal meat.


	2. Mellow Marine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the second chapter :)
> 
> Hope you like it

* * *

The summer heat wasn't something that many people looked forward too, especially farmers who rely on the natural elements to strength their crops. So when the natural elements began to actually damage their produce is where it really becomes a problem. For a Zora however, they didn't rely on grown vegetation to maintain their health, it actually is trade that really helped maintain their food source. Fish is what consisted in their diet. 

So for the life of a Zora, swimming is everything. Young children, even babies are more than capable of swimming, in fact babies must be born in pure non contaminated water in order to thrive as their arms and legs develop over the years. 

When the day the children were finally going to learn the proper swimming methods, it was the day that they truly became a grown Zora.

Now out of all those Zoras, Prince Sidon was the physical embodiment of excited and just ready to go. All the young children were by the dock of the Reservoir Lake, their flippers and fins reacting a couple of times in instinct. Each of them all eager to simply dive in and bust out their best moves. Zoras are nothing less than people of the water, so none of the children would have a problem staying afloat in the water. Quite honestly Zoras are very capable to swim even without instruction, however as many parents have it, they would prefer for their children to learn the proper usage of their torso for swimming. As arms are effective to swim as well, but does tire the Zora much quicker as well as limit body movement when concerning certain situations. 

There had been a time where their ulnar fins had been inverted, where the ends of the fins touched the elbow oppose to their wrists. But now the are formed a different way to swim with their arms in front of their heads. However as the amphibians evolved their structures essentially changed as well. Granted their new swimming technique is so much more efficient and powerful there were hardly any limits in swimming. Such as waterfall gliding and in more extreme cases: fighting.

“Alright children gather around.” The teacher added using hand motions to gain their attention. She inched closer to the children as well, standing on the silverscale platform near the dock of the lake; the children's giggling and laughter paused to simple stop when their almost matching gold and yellow eyes faced the teacher.             

“I understand that you all want to get right into the swimming part, but as of right now we must go over the basics.” She grinned.

There were a couple of groans at that. But that was expected. No one just wanted to read or listen to the book, they just wanted to swim.

“Yes, I know it sounds boring but believe it or not, these basic steps help with the swimming techniques. I know many of you all think that they are simple, and they are but it doesn’t hurt to look over them to see how you approach them.” Lesa added. Her eyes looking over a certain couple of Zoran children who weren't paying attention either by looking around or talking to each other. 

A small group Zora children in particular. She turned over, different students of different chronological ages, each with a different linage of ancient marine animals. She knew that each child is different, not just in physical appearance, but by rank and life style. The majority of the children are from a mix of nobles and common. A small segment of them are actually from the servitude class. In their society education is free, all children are able to attend, at least for the history, literacy and of course math. But most of all learning of lifestyle which did include swimming and knowing the background of the rank that all the children were born in.

However, once a child graduates from their given class the child is given the opportunity to further their studies or simply head out to work. Only few truly continue studying with the exception of any royal born Zora.  

 Lesa isn't one to judge nor give her opinion over the matter, but she already can give a couple of guesses in which of her students are simply going to head out in work. She turned over to the two trouble-making brothers. 

“Bano and Treo.” She called out, looking directly at the navy Zoran twins who jumped in surprise. “Mind explain to the the class the Veil Technique? It appears that you two seem to know about it enough rather than to pay attention.” She declared slanting one of her dark eyelids over her right eye in expectation.

The twins looked at each other nervously.

0o0 

A royal family member of the Zoras are by far the most educated of their people. It was necessary since each heir needs to be more than capable of ruling their kingdom and establishing proper order and establishing alliances with other races. King Dorephan took nearly two centuries of studies before he had been able to take the throne as the next king of his people. So naturally his next first born child was expected to the same. And to this date Mipha is more than capable of learning the material and keeping it in her mind as knowledge. 

In fact it didn’t take too long with Muzu’s quiz the second it was handed to her. The material she looked over wasn't anything hard for her to understand or answer. Having studied this material for years now made the topic seem like common facts to her. Quite frankly she managed to passed the small exam with flying colors.

“Splendid score, just like your Father.” Muzu added with a smile as he looked away from the paper and to his prized pupil. Despite her youth she was making her way to being an excellent ruler. He had no doubt that she will do this kingdom well throughout her life.

The young Zora Princess smiled warmly at the murky green-schemed instructor. “Thank you Muzu.”

The aged Zora looked over her exam paper once more, finding her writing clear, smooth, her answers in perfect responses. She didn't simply give the answers, she gave the reasons behind them as well. Though was no denying that she answered each any every one of those questions correct. “Now normally I would expand more of the subject, however since today is the day that the young Prince finally learns proper swimming techniques, you are excused.” He said warmly, but still held a tone of a strict instructor.

Mipha bowed. “Thank you.”

“Yes, well just make sure to be prepared for tom-” Mipha was already out the door before the aged manta ray could even finish.  

For a moment Muzu didn't exactly move, he didn't even recognize that his student was out of the room until a few moments later. He exhaled heavily. She is very much like her father indeed…

…

The royal mammal Zora quickly ignored the rest of her subjects that remained in the courtyard as she walked, cutting through the courtyard to spare some time. With a single glance at the sun she knew that it was past mid-day. The only thoughts that consumed her mind right now is to hurry to her brother’s swimming lessons.

Now normally something like this shouldn’t have been such an issue. After all, her baby brother is finally going to learn how to swim, anyone would be proud and wouldn't think beyond that. And it wouldn’t have been as stressful had… had today’s breakfast hadn't occurred as it did…

The way how her younger brother ate his breakfast was pretty burned deep in her mind. The image of Sidon biting into the raw meat rather violently flashed suddenly in her head. She was able to see how desperate he wanted to eat, tables manners were thrown down the lake the second he smelled the land meat. 

A Zora's digestive track was one of the strongest of all the races, with the exception of the Gorons. As the volcanic mountain dwellers ate rocks for a living, their stomachs were stronger than a common ruby. But for a carnivorous Zora, they mostly ate their meals raw.

The amphibians had no need to cook their food, cooked meals were a luxury that only nobles and that royal family really ate. But that wasn't even the horrific part, no, it is when all Zoras are nothing but hatchlings. Only one or two really survive out of all the bunch that are laid, it's a miracle if three managed to win life, especially if the strongest guppy is aggressive... It should not be a surprise that Predator-type Zoras are-

The Princess shut her eyes tightly for a split second before racing up the steps that led up to where Ruta remained. She could not afford to be lost in thoughts The sun beaming in the opposite direction of the lake finally touched her scarlet scales. She had to use her hand to cover her eyes in order to not be blinded by the sun light.

Mipha walked over when she saw multiple colored Zora swimming in the lake. The second she reached the edge of the bank she Corail make her way towards the direction of where the green scaled teacher lurked. The topaz color of her eyes dilated momentarily when she saw the young blue Zora swim her way over towards Lesa.

“Careful, remember what I said about using your hands!” Lesa added across.

The blue Zora girl quickly stuck her hands to her sides as she continued to use her torso similarly like a dolphin. 

One of the common mistakes when learning how to properly swim was the usage of hands. Now as stated before, Zoras were a people of the water, they were born to live, swim and strive every second in the water. Swimming was just another aspect of their lifestyle. Truth be told they did not need instruction to swim, but it helped when they reached a more advanced age.

Corail arched her small torso a bit more, making sure to keep her arms to her sides as much as possible.

The Zoras overtime came up with a proper way of swimming. A use of only the spine arches and perfect timing of leg kicks. As such with this technique have been adapted and changed over time, where eventually their own forms evolved drastically since their first step on land. Their long torsos were made to swim as their once long equally-proportionate legs shorted and strengthen over the centuries.

Corail finally made it over to the teacher.

“Splendid!” The mammal-based aquatic clasped her webbed hands together. “Perfect timing in using your legs, however you must keep her arms to your sides, it will help with turning at sharp angles when needed.” She explained at the blue child who nodded in understanding.

The teacher turned to the final student who had yet to take a turn. She purposely waited for him to give it a try in order to drag time until the Princess arrived. Speaking of which...

Lesa finally noticed the Zoran Princess standing by the bank of the Reservoir, her bright form still on the dock. The teacher smiled in relief and faced the only red Zora in her class.

“Alright Prince Sidon, are you ready for your own challenge?” She asked with a confident smile.

His response was large toothy grin and jump in the water.    

“Alright remember the techniques Prince!” She called, his response with a single thumbs up before positioning himself in the water.

Everyone watched the Prince start to move in the water, and before the knew it. Almost every single jaw dropped when the Prince really started to speed up. Lesa almost jumped back at shock when Sidon was nothing more than a red blur, in fact that only thing visible above the surface was the top dorsal fin of the Prince’s head tail.  

But that wasn’t what surprised them. No, it was the movement, apart from the fact the young predator-based Zora was swimming at speeds that would match a teenage Zora, and his motions were _near_ perfect.

His short legs were a little split opposed to keeping them firmly together, but all in all he didn’t need to use his hands and his back motions were fluid as the water itself. If they had been able to get a clear grasp of his facial expression, it was a mix of determination and fierce dedication. 

Mipha stood up in surprise as the water streamed past her brother’s sides. It was as though the water opened up for him, or guided him through the water without trouble. She watched his swimming motions before finally at the last second he Dolphin-jumped into the air, as quick and as fluid as any adult Zora.

He landed right in front of both Lesa and Corail with a modest splash, and judging by his enthusiastic tail wag he was definitely grinning in satisfaction.

Though the same could not be said for Corail who ended up crossing her arms with a pout, seemingly not impressed.  

“That was near perfect my Prince. Although it is recommended that you keep your legs firmer together, it helps with your momentum." The teacher watch as the little red amphibian absorb the constructive critique, but a gentle smile appears over her face either way. "I guess I should have expected that, wonderful job!” Lesa praised, only giving Sidon’s tail something more to wag at.

“Well, that’s pretty much about it, children, the next swimming lesson will come around.” She stated getting groans and a couple of whines from the children. Apparently they were hoping they would be able to practice more at least.

Mipha watched as her brother follow along some of the children slipped out of the water and onto the dock. She watched as her baby brother did try to speak to Corail, but she was suffering from a minor case of jealousy to listen. The Princess could not help but smile from the antics, but for the most part everything to seem to be in order.

Lesa was the first to make it towards Mipha. “Ah Princess, I assumed you just observed?”

Mipha nodded. “Oh course, is was a pleasure to see the children learn how to swim.”

The green being smiled. “It was an honor to have you. Though I must ask will you be joining us for the next lessons?”

“Possibly, I would have to see what dates they fall on.” Mipha responded sincerely.

Lesa nodded. “I understand, but it’s still a wonderful honor for you to join us, you are welcome any time.”

The Princess nodded. “I thank you for your invitation.”

Mipha watched as the children left, but not before Sidon remained behind for a short amount of moments. “Did you see that Sis!?” Sidon chirped his gold eyes wide in excitement. They even looked like they were sparkling in praise.

A gentle hand was placed on his dorsal fin. “I did, you were splendid.” She smiled.

Tiny pearly shark teeth beamed up at her in joy. “I’m Glad You Did!”

“Prince Sidon!” His teacher’s voice called indicating him to follow along.

“Coming!” He shouted back, he faced his older sister one last time then gave her a tight loving hug. Mipha returned the gesture before the younger Zora was forced to run back with the rest of the class.

She watched him raced down with the class. She watched him regroup with Corail. She watched him and the rest of the children now walk down the stairs. She watched him disappeared with the class. So now she remained only able to see Vah Ruta’s head at the near bottom corner of the lake.

A soft worried sigh still leaves her lips. She couldn’t shake off the worry that still lanced around her heart… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all saw how fast and unstoppable Sidon is in the water, I wanted to play on that idea during this chapter. Because let's face it, when it comes to the water no one is faster than Sidon LOL
> 
> Honestly the only one I believe is faster than Sidon is Mipha. Just because she's shorter than him by the end of the game doesn't mean she's not fast 
> 
> Well that's all, see you guys in the next chapter :)


	3. Solicitous Scarlet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter came naturally to me. LOL
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this chapter and the interaction between the siblings 
> 
> I hope you enjoys enjoy it too :)

* * *

The smell of blood was almost suffocating, but it also tasted… delicious…

Eyes watched as the crimson liquid drip down into the water, each little drop paled and slashed against the crystal surface. Breaking the solid harmony with each drip, those same eyes watch each one with fascination as the red stain grew in size whisking in the water like fresh milk staining a glass cup. However, that beautiful crimson color quickly darken as it changed it's pigment into a rich blue near a light purple... the same color as... Zoran... blood...

Those same eyes watched in absolute horror as that blue blood inched closer, just waiting to be engulfed int-

"...!..."

The scream was soundless under the water, bubbles erupted violently from the pale mouth as topaz eyes widened as the owner jerked up. Water dripped down her face, her side fins and tail as Mipha scanned. Fear was a minor emotion in her veins when she felt the water beneath and around her. She would have gasped once more if she didn't realize on time that the water she felt was only that of her personal sleeping pool.

Her dilated pupils quickly thinned down quickly into those more slender but docile size. Mipha still looked around seeing everything in her room still in tact like how it was when she fell asleep. She sighed heavily, before lifting herself from the crystalline water. Her scarlet scales rapidly absorbed the water that would have dripped from her skin had she been a Hylian.

She walked up the stairs that were connected to the pool, once her feet slipped out the clean water she moved towards one direction without really thinking about it. In an unconcernedly way she fell onto her water bed stomach first.

The cool effect the water mattress did it's effect of forming around her frame like how water should. She felt like she should have slept in the bed instead of her pool. Maybe it would have soothed her nightmare much better.

While normally Mipha does rest in her personal sleeping pool, there were times where she would insist herself to fall asleep on her luxurious water bed. That would normally happen during the winter season since it does get a little colder than usual. The Lanaryu Region was more known to having a similar temperature and climate changes like the central of Hyrule. And while it wasn't like the Hebra region during the winter, it can get rather chilly. It didn't help that their domain was next to Mount Lanaryu.

During that time, the Zoras would remove any Sapphires and Luminous stones since those gems hold cooling effects. Ambers and Rubies would at times decorate around the domain during the winter season in order to keep their domain a warmer state. But even then the domain was still cool to a sense. And sleeping pools were still a problem, even with the amount of rubies that are around to work their effects.  

Even her own personal sleeping pool can get a little cool during that season. Of course her pool does have a heating mechanic to it, something that she personally wish the council would listen to her plea to have that installed in the public sleeping grounds. But at the moment it's still pending votes much to her liking... usually when winter comes along, she would turn on the heating feature for her water, but for the most part she finds it easier to just wrap herself in thick blankets rather than to wait for her personal waters to warm up to a suitable temperature.

Sidon also seems to like sleep in her room just for that reason alone as well. It did help with warmth that way, even if he only really came to her room when he was having a troubling dream. 

Speaking of which... lately her dreams have been getting more mysterious to a fault. The Princess rose up slightly, allowing her topaz eyes to see her desk and the open letters from some of her Hylian friends. One in particular was on top of her study papers and journal. Part of her wanted to read it again just for the sake of keeping her mind off of the previous nightmare, but even that wouldn't do much. To be honest to herself, she wasn’t even sure what to make out of them anymore.

Something deep inside of her told her that the nightmare wasn't normal, though it did bring to mind is to why did she get those dreams again. Blood in the water hasn’t happened ever since she was guppy. During that time she wasn't any older than 20 years old, the equivalent to a Hylian child that barely completed 5 years. Part of her wondered if there were other Zoras that had similar dreams like hers. According to her late mother she had them plenty of times in her early years. However, her father did not...

 _*Could it be possible that... only Zoras that possess the predator Zora gene get them?*_ Mipha pondered. As far as she was concerned, Arov never gotten them. And he held Dasya and Mammal genetics. 

Wait. Then that would mean...-

In almost silent but rapid motion she slid out of the bed and half-run out of her personal quarters. Mipha's room was practically next door to her baby brother’s, but the walls were thick enough to muffle the sounds, giving both siblings the right amount of privacy. Her eyes saw his silver door closed, but when she tested the coral knob she found it unlocked.

She sighed softly at his habit of closing his doors, but never actually locking it without a reason. 

It took no effort to open the door softly to find her younger brother fast asleep in the center of the pool. The glowing luminescent stones were her only source of light besides the window, but unlike his door, the windows were closed when he slept. A pang of minor frustration stretched inside of Mipha's mind; apparently he’s been reading the stories of leviathan again even after she told him to stop reading those stories since it continuously disrupted his sleep. Of course he just never listens to her...

For someone who strongly desires to be the best general and strong Prince for their kingdom, he sure was a crybaby when it came to scary stories. Mipha would like to know who is his provider for those books. In Nayrue's law she practically forbid him from entering inside the Palace's library until he turned 45 since he was that much of curious fish to know. At least she could say that he was just as much of a bookworm as their father had once been.

Mipha watched him for a moment; Sidon's angled head crest and closed dark eyelids were the only things visible as well as the long tail that remained level with the surface. He did let lose the occasional sleeping groan when his mouth resurfaced above the water level but that was about it.

He seemed healthy and safe enough, that alone gave a huge relief on her heart and soul. She smiled and sighed in relief softly before closing the door, or well at least tried too.

Even at such a young age Sidon was sure a light sleeper because he roused the second the door started to close.

“Nnnnghhh…. Mipha…?”

The blood in her veins stopped cold, but then they began to work again as she reopened the door revealing herself. His luminous stones glowing a bit brighter to reveal her green-lit scarlet form. “I’m sorry I disturbed you.” She said instantly when she saw him look towards her. 

Sidon rose a little more so now his shoulders were prodding out of the water. “It’s okay…” He yawned, it was still pretty early to wake up. He stared at his older sister for a second and noticed her worried expression the second his vision cleared.

“Something wrong Mipha?” He asked tilting his head in observance.

The Zoran Princess exhaled and walked inside, the space in his room was impressive, but of course it was needed since eventually Sidon will grow much larger than how he is now. Granted his tail length he was going to be a tall Zora by the time he hit's maturity. He didn't have a water bed just yet since he doesn't need one, well that and he always slipped into her room when he felt like it, so asking for one never came to mind.

Of course the little red child did like water beds as much as she did, so chances are eventually he was going to ask for one the second he grows.

“Sidon…” She began, she might as well get to the point about this. “How have you’ve been eating?”

Sidon swam to the side of the pool so he was able to rest his elbows on the edge, as Mipha crouched down to level with him.

“I’ve been eating alright. Why?” He questioned, sounding very much awake.

“I mean what do you normally want to eat lately?” She questioned.

The younger looked down a bit in thought. “Uh… mostly meat… why is there something wrong?” There was a hint of worry in his boyish tone.

“No. No.” Mipha started placing a hand on his own. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with eating meat.”

“If there wasn’t. You wouldn’t be asking me this.” Apparently he got their father’s intelligence as well. No doubt he'll be able to read in between words upon negotiations and in general conversations.

Mipha lowered her topaz gaze. “Sidon… do you remember…” She trailed off, she was beginning to wonder if this had been a mistake. “Do you remember how Mother was?”

The little predator thought for a moment his memory of his late mother is faint but clear enough to know who she was and how she looked like. “Yeah.”

“Do you remember how Mom used to have _very_ sharp teeth?” She added.

Sidon nodded. “Yeah, Father says we both inherited that from her.”

Mipha agreed. Despite the fact that she herself had taken her father’s genes of being a mammal-based Zora; in fact as far as Muzu is aware, she contained the Dolphin resemblance. However, she still inherited her mother’s shark teeth and scarlet color. A rare oral gene that mammals Zoras are known for receiving even if one of their parents was a predator type. 

“Do you remember what Mom used to eat?” She asked.

The younger Zora pondered for a moment then realization sunk in… “Meat.”

Mipha nodded. “How long have you’ve been eating meat?”

For second Sidon didn’t answer, but he eventually rose three red webbed fingers.

“Three weeks?”

The younger Zora nodded.

 _*So it has been going on longer than I thought…*_ The Princess thought herself, she wasn't even aware if young Predators-type Zoras would crave raw land animal meet that long... Could that be the reason why their father is starting to get even more worried?

“Is that bad?” Sidon asked, his golden eyes glistening in worry, even the dark eyelids slanted over his eyes that resembled heavily a scared expression.

“Sidon, there is nothing wrong about eating land meat I told you, it’s just… you are so much like Mom in so many ways it almost indescribable.” She stated with a warm expression. But the other didn’t seem to believe that.

“But why do you keep asking me these questions, it makes it seem like it’s a bad thing… like I’m a bad Zora!”

Without so much of a warning warm arms quickly encircled around him. He squeaked the slightest when he was raised out of the water, but didn't move more as Mipha held her warm but firm hug. “Sidon… I could never say that about you. You’re not a bad Zora…”

The younger of the two siblings moved closer pressing his head into his sister’s chest.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I made it seem like it was, but I was just worried.” She continued.

“Why?” Sidon questioned again raising his head to see his sister’s face.

For a split second Mipha wasn’t sure if she should tell him, but… “Sometimes… when Zoras want to eat raw _land_ meat, especially if they are _predator-based_ , they tend to want… more.”

Sidon rose his head, his eyes wide. “More…?”

This was a mistake. She should have never said anything…

“I’m sure nothing like that will happen to you.” She tried to reassure, no matter how futile it really was. “I won’t let it happen.” She whispered, hugging her brother much more warmly.

Sidon didn’t move, but he did wrap his slender arms around her. He was shivering, but eventually he stopped when she brought him on her lap her hand soothingly rubbed down his tail.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” She promised as she kept her tears at bay. "Not as long I live." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Sidon... you and your little intelligent but ignorant mind. 
> 
> You're such a cutie!
> 
> And Mipha is so damn awesome!
> 
> Anyways that's it for now, see you guys in the next chapter :)


	4. Frustrating Fuchsia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I'm really putting the headcanons in order here in this chapter :)
> 
> And I don't regret it either.
> 
> You'll find out what I mean soon enough, enjoy~!

* * *

“Are you certain I’m not being a bother?” Mipha asked as she loomed over the shaded rock near the water.

“Absolutely not. Why would you assume that Princess?” Lesa asked removing her gaze of the children for a moment to see the smaller Zora.

“Well, lately I have been observing for a couple of days now. I would only like to know if I am being a disturbance.”

Lesa faced the royal Zora, a warm smile on her face. “You are not being a disturbance. And you’re certainly not the first and only Zora to check over one of my students. Worried parents would come check on their children to make sure they don’t hurt, or just come to see and cheer for them when practicing. It’s happened for as long as I have been a teacher, Princess.” The green Zora looked back at the practicing students.

The older amphibian could still recall when her own father would come to the reservoir as if Hyrule was in peril every time just to watch over. It's completely natural. “Don’t ever think of yourself as a disturbance your highness. In fact, I find it quite an honor for you willing to watch over my class students as well.” Though she was more than aware that Mipha's motives were primarily because of her younger brother and to keep Vah Ruta out of the way. But the Princess's share of kindness was still lingering.  

Mipha smiled at the teacher’s kind words. “Thank you.”

The teacher returned that expression, only momentarily when she casted her attention towards the children, specifically at one. “I must say, I guess it runs in the family.”

Mipha slanted a dark eyelid over one topaz eye halfway in confusion at the instructor. “What was that?”

“The Prince is a magnificent swimmer, already he’s at the level of a young teenage Zora. And don’t get me started on his speed. At this rate he will be the fastest swimmer in the domain." She paused for a moment allowing her to ponder over her memories; a laugh emitting from her throat at a particular memory along with the comparison. "But of course I shouldn’t have had any doubt from the beginning. He has the queen’s genes in him after all.”  

It should not come as surprising to begin with that Predator-type Zoras were made to hunt and fight. As the common Zoran knowledge leads on, there has been one time that only predator-type Zoras were the only one allowed to be knights in their domain. Purebreds in particular were the best candidates simply because of their unmatched resistance and tolerance to pain. It also didn't help their sheer muscle, harden scales and speed was an invaluable aspect in combat. Especially against Lizalfos that have fluid combat skills in water. Their height was also a benefit as they were able to grow at least a couple of heads above a normal Mammal and Dasya giving the intimidation aspect.

Predators were also perfect for combat due to their advanced electroreceptors in the head crests allowed instant detection of a being even without eyesight.

If she could recall, there was once a Predator Zora that was blind but had no problem walking around the domain because of his electroreception. Though it did help that he had the Nayru blessed magic to sense aura forms around him. A rare ability to a rare Zora breed.

Yes... Predators were definitely the ideal soldiers...

However, over time, pure-blood Predator-type Zoras dwindled in numbers and thus resulted many of them to mate with the two other kinds of Zoras. However not all Dasyas were exactly the ideal mate since... predators were pretty violent during mating season and their skinny frames couldn't match with a predator's strength. So eventually that led to mammal-based Zoras to dominate the numbers.   

Mipha and Sidon’s mother was one of the last pure-blood Predator Zoras.

Before Mipha knew it she had lowered her head without realizing it, as her eyes misted the slightest at the thought of her late mother.

Lesa quickly noticed her mistake the second she saw Mipha's face. “Oh, I’m so sorry my Princess, I didn’t mean to-”

Mipha rose a hand in interruption. “It is fine Miss Lesa. I understand it was unintentional, so there is no harm done.”

The fellow mammal Zora exhaled in relief before she turned her attention back to her students. The instructor frowned just slightly when she saw some of the children now fooling by playing flipper-tag, races or just laze around the lake surface rather than to practice.

“If you allow me Princess.” The green Zora added, she wasn't one to be strict on her students constantly, but looks like she will have to again.

“Of course.” Mipha nodded allowing the teacher to dive in and gather up her students. As this happened the Princess managed to spot Corail, her blue coloration was a bit tricky to spot since she her scale colors blended almost well the with deep waters. But once she did manage to find her, she saw the little blue amphibian glaring at a slightly taller pink Zora child along with a two others behind her.

“For the last time it’s Core-Rail! Not Corrol!” The cobalt blue Zora child shouted at the group.

“Well if it’s pronounced like that then why don’t you spell it like that.” The pink colored Zora stated in a snobby tone, it came off as a cold know-it-all tone. 

"Are you blind or something! It is spelled like that." The blue Zora’s cheeks started to match her scale coloration in anger. 

The pink Zora scoffed. "Well at least that lack-luster name suits you. No here bothers to care for you except Prince Sidon. Honestly I'm pretty sure he's just your friend because he feels sorry for you!" The small group of bullies just laughed. 

At one point Corail's white face finally matched the color of her blue scales. Her black eyelids slanting against her yellow eyes harshly all the while her spikes erected up in anger. 

The bullies noticed this. “Aw, you going to cry?” A mint green Zora boy snarked. "Look! She's going to cry like a little guppy!" His laugh sounded very similar to a screeching bird.

Mipha tightened her lips at the children's offensive behavior. This isn't the first time a Dasya was insulted because of their genetics...

That last comment was that final straw. It looked like Corail was going to hit them, but before she could, a familiar red Zora child grabbed her wrist seconds before she could swim further. Corail rapidly turned angrily to face the mediator, most likely to scream at them to let her go. But soon ate her words quickly when she saw it was Sidon that stopped her fist. The Prince stared at her for the moment then at the bullies, while at the same time he quickly stood in front of his childhood friend.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size.” Sidon stated glaring at the offending group.

The group scoffed again and turn away. They began to scatter away, but the pink one remained for a few more seconds. “You’re lucky you’re friends with the Prince, otherwise you would be nothing more, you filthy Dasya peasant!” The pink Zora stated sourly at the Dasaya.

Corail froze, but when she wanted to react something smacked her in the face. With a quick look she saw a semi transparent golden glass disperse in front of her. When she realized what it was she saw the pink Zora glaring at her. "You don't deserve Nayru's blessing you peasant!" She shouted before swimming away in the opposite direction with the other two Zora children.

Sidon turned to his friend that frustrated expression warming into a more mellow look. "Don't let their words get to you. They're just being jerks anyways."

But Corail didn't bother to pay much attention to the Prince as the pink child's words echoed in her head. The words hurt more than they should have; Sidon watched in surprise when the spikes flattened against her tail so slowly, her minus-green-flecked honey eyes sombered. In the end she truly looked like she was going to cry.

Sidon was quick to comfort her because in seconds he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head to lean on his shoulder. But that only lasted for so long because she quickly pushed him and swam away from him.

The little predator shouted after her and swam behind to catch her. That didn't last too long thankfully since the teacher called for all the children to get back together in a pod. The spikes arched up once more in anger but ultimately, or rather begrudgingly, Corail circled around and swam her way towards the class with Sidon following her. Even if his presence kept getting rejected, Sidon still remained next to her in hopes to calm her rippling nerves.  

Thankfully Lesa did notice the feud that recently just happened, Mipha could say that she was mildly satisfied that the instructor took it upon herself to give trio of bullies a partial scolding for their behavior. The three lowered their heads and when the scolding finished they raised their heads once more, their faces clearly showing the ignored verbal punishment. The pink Zora even rolled her eyes and gave a mocking glare at the teacher before one at both Sidon and Corail.

Obviously they didn’t learn their lesson and just allowed the words go over their tails. And most likely they were just going to continue their bothersome ways

The mammal based Princess sighed sadly, even as the class began to move down the stairs and back to their domain. However, even through all of that, Mipha couldn’t help but feel a bit proud at her baby brother considering he stood up for his friend.

She smiled at the least, maybe… maybe she had been worrying too much. Sidon didn’t at all show any symptoms of being more like his ancestral lineage of sharks.

What is she really worrying about?

After all, Sidon had that much of their father in him as much as he had their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely pulled the what-ifs in this chapter really. 
> 
> So we all know that Sidon is a shark (a hammerhead to be more precise) and that particular shark has electroreceptors. 
> 
> I'm no marine biologist (or studying for that) but I believe all sharks have that ability. I do know however that sharks that have the ability can use it because of special pores on their head.
> 
> In my story Predator Zoras are the only ones who have that ability, (especially those that are based off a shark) have the pores mostly around their entire head and shoulders. Their crests and tails are extremely sensitive in that energy. I particularly put most of their electro pores in their snout, the soft skin right under the crest. 
> 
> (That boopable pink triangle under Sidon's head arch where his nose would be if he were a Hylian lol) 
> 
> Which is why it's very sensitive to touch.
> 
> Anyways I'm done, see you guys in the next chapter :)


	5. Concerning Cobalt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, just a bit of a made up history I wanted to add in this particular story. 
> 
> Also it does involve a bit more of the OC route here. It's still Mipha and Sidon, but you'll see what I mean :)
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since the bully incident, and as far as Mipha has been concerned she noticed how Corail seemed a lot more silent. As far as Sidon has explained about her, she wouldn't even so much breath a word to him, or glance at him. When Mipha gone to pick her up, the little Zora insisted in going on her own, or hoping her mother would be arriving soon. In general she didn't want to be around the royal siblings at all, and all of this happened because of that one insult the pink Zora had said, what was her name? Liliva?    
  
Mipha wasn't a Zora for meddling or getting into anyone's business, but her concern outgrew that thought to the side as she entered inside her brother's room. As expected he was sitting in a sturdy plush chair next to his desk, scribbling answers on his homework paper. His gold eyes slanted in concentration while he reread the question again.

“Is Corail alright Sidon?” Mipha asked gently while moving in closer. She sat down next to her brother while he was working on his homework

The little Zora lost the concentrated look to glance up at his older sister who now sat next to him on the other plush chair that happened to be nearby the door. When he saw the concern in her eyes it was then he shook his head. His forefins shaking at the moment. A Zora of his age would barely have them grown out, their auditory slits would be visible to see to the public eye. But in Sidon's case, he already had them nearly the size of her own fins. It probably wouldn't be long until they grew to their full length in a couple of years.

Sidon definitely held the blood of royal.

“No.” The Prince answered finally, his homework seemingly much harder to answer caused him to pause on the work. A long sigh followed seconds after before a second response. “Ever since Liliva said that and used her Nayru blessed shield, Corail doesn’t even want to talk to me anymore.” A sadden grace flashed over his golden eyes making Mipha arch her dark eyelids in worry.

Mipha sighed heavily, honestly... she shouldn’t have been surprised. As horrible as it sounded Dasya-type Zoras were considerably the lowest class of their domain. The majority of the Dasyas were either of servant or labor class. Typically fishing and mining, little were of traders of the merchant rank. It was rare for a Dasya to have a job besides their given rank. Their thin frames and longer than usual Zoran legs just provided the best kind of structure for work and labor. 

In fact many of the Zoras refuse to acknowledge even those that were blessed by Nayru's wisdom to have magic. Such as Muzu, he is respected by many for the position he is today, even if he had traces of Dasya blood, though the majority of his family consisted of predator and Mammals. He is gifted by the goddess of their domain, so many were forced to recognize him as a higher being because of it.

The same cannot be said for other Dasyas who work in the palace as a whole. And friendship with a Dasya felt like an unspoken taboo when it came to this particular subject. Many Mammals weren't even friends to the lowest rank because of how poor they generally were. 

If there was no gain from such a impoverished being, there was simply no need to consorting with them.

So naturally, it would be considered as something odd to see a royal child, the Prince of the Zoras nonetheless to be hanging out with one, and to be an _actual_ friend to a Dasya. That was bound to be a topic for gossip and possible rumors, as well as potential bullying in the near future. But then again, it was already happening...

"She didn't deserve to hear such words." Mipha whispered more to herself, but they were loud enough for Sidon to hear them as well.

* * *

_“You’re lucky you’re friends with the Prince, otherwise you would be nothing more, you filthy Dasya peasant!”_

_"You don't deserve Nayru's blessing you peasant!"_

* * *

The words were harsh, so it was basically the reason why Corail began to avoid Sidon since to her the words sounded true despite that they weren't. Mipha and her father had no qualms with Sidon being friends with her, despite her _apparent_ status. Corail was a kind and true friend, if anything she was the one who got Sidon to open up more since he started public school concerning his blood. 

“But I don’t understand!" Sidon shouted surprising Mipha from her thoughts. "Just because her mother had a long lineage of Dasyatidaes and Glaucus doesn’t make her any less than the rest of us. So why should she be treated like a bottom feeder?” Sidon growled his eyelids slanting against his eyes in anger.

The mere fact that he has spoken with a true passion and anger got Mipha to stare at him in a mix of surprise and concern. Though the element of surprise caught her attention more. She would be classified as a liar if she said that she didn't agreed with him wholeheartedly. Mipha was definitely on boat with her young brother over this subject, she really was. But...

“It’s because they were raised to believe those kinds of thoughts… and as much I dislike that kind of topic, it’s unfortunately an established rank and lifestyle.”

“But she’s half shark! Half a predator, her dad is like our mom!” Sidon shouted in retort.

The mere thought of their late mother made something jolt in the older sibling's stomach. It was true, as their mother had been a full blooded predator Zora, her appearance greatly resembled a shark when one saw her. As did many other predator Zoras as each and everyone one of them were a different classified ancient shark specifies. 

"It's not fair..." He lowered his angled head, the Princess was able to see his tiny fists gripping each other.

Mipha could see where his anger came from, it was the same one that she demonstrated many years prior when her friend, Arov, started his knight training.

He didn't exactly got kind treatment either because of his other half of his genes. As stated before Dasyas were not made for combat and thus it wasn't exactly easy for them to enter knighthood. Sadly even if a Dasya looked like a predator or a mammal but word got out of the apparent third blood in them, well, kind treatment wasn't exactly given for free anymore. And sadly, that was Corail's case.

“I’m not the one to be complaining about that Sidon… there is no way to change that…” Mipha stated kindly.

She shared those sentiments greatly, she truly did. As a healer herself, Mipha has gotten the benefit of conversation to most of the palace’s Zoran healers. None of which were gifted with Nayru's wisdom as Mipha had been, save for one. Corail’s mother, Riyo.

She was a kind woman, despite her strict behavior and the fin membrane that connected all the way down her tail's flukes, she was like Mipha, having the ability to heal wounds.

Mipha got to work along side with Riyo during the Great Zorana War, they along with 15 other normal healers and ranked soldiers managed to gather up all the injured and poisoned Zoras. The war against the Lizalfos  hardly left no being unscathed. Their powers combined and hard work saved multiple lives that day, for that many respected her for years to come.

However, not all Zoras were able to see her good deeds beyond her given genetics. As proud as they were their race was also an arrogant one, believing that she should not deserve the rank she has because she was simply a Dasya. Many had the nerve to believe that she tricked her way up, marrying a pure-blood shark in order to get where she is. Where in truth Riyo had worked her way up by pure honest work and talent. It seems prejudice and old ways die hard...  

Healing came naturally to Mipha the second it arose in her veins, but even then Mipha found herself consulting with Riyo in order to get a better understanding and how to use her goddess gift. The healing process taxes the user's heath overtime, so knowing how to use it is the best decision to be made

A doctor's job is help their patients through thick and thin, and Riyo is more than willing to do her job and help others regardless. So it made no sense why she was thought as any less of a Zora then the rest of them or Corail.

“Just because Liliva is was born into a noble Zoran family and was gifted with a strong magical shield doesn’t give her the right to treat my friend like that!” Sidon added lifting his distinctively shaped head.

“Changing the mind of Liliva is not an easy task Sidon.” Mipha added placing a gentle hand on her brother’s. “But you can speak to Corail, make sure that she knows that she’s just like the rest of us. Nothing less.”

Sidon rose his head, his gold eyes hopeful. “Do you think she’ll be better if I do?”

Mipha smiled. “I believe it can help her and get on the stage of being better.”  

“Alright!” The little red Prince already was on his feet, however before he could so much run out the door, Mipha wrapped slender, lean arms around his waist, preventing him from moving any further.

“And where do you think you’re going; you still have homework Squirt.” She joked pulling him back.  

The pout on his face was adorable but wouldn't work on her as she faced him back at the direction of his desk. He lowered his shoulders and returned back to his homework.

“You can go after you’re done with your work; I believe she is with her mother learning how to heal.” Mipha pondered.

“But Corail doesn't have healing abilities, she told me she can freeze water.” Sidon wondered out loud tilting his head.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean her mother isn't going to stop teaching her only daughter how to heal even without the magic." Mipha said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” The little prince asked.

“Finish your homework first, then you can ask Corail yourself.” Mipha stated with a teasing tone in her voice.

Of course all she got as a response was another nasty pout from her brother, this in turn made her laugh before she took her leave outside of his large room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. 
> 
> I told you it took a bit more towards OCvill. 
> 
> But's it's alright because the next chapter should involve more differently. 
> 
> ...  
> P.S. if anyone is wondering Corail is a Hybrid of a Blue Glaucus and a Caribbean Reef Shark.


	6. Grotesque Gold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter we have all been waiting for is finally out :P
> 
> I don't want to spoil it for you guys, so enjoy

* * *

Today had a beautiful, clear sky. Mildly sunny with the occasional cloud that would block the bright sun for a few minutes before leaving and revealing the sun's face to the land once more.

 Days like this were a perfect season to swim, namely practice and fishing, she would know because this kind of atmosphere was a relaxing one to the point where the being was at their peak when it came to their skills. Calm winds and environments are more than enough to get the person's energy going.  

Especially young children, this time of day was nothing but playtime, so nonetheless the Zora students were more than eager to jump back into the water after three days of confined classroom work. Something a certain Zorana Princess was all too aware of considering she now has private lessons within the palace walls. She had to purposely miss a couple of Sidon's swimming lessons in order to catch on the ancient knowledge that all royal family members must be aware and be experts of. So needless to say, it had been a while since Mipha joined Lesa’s class to observe the swimming groups.

Mipha had expected another lesson, but apparently today's training relied on free practice.

So in other words, it was playtime for many.

 Lesa wouldn't say she was exactly proud at how her students were using the self-teaching rounds, but at least she could argue that they are at least getting a better understanding of what it must be for a Zora when in water. The instructor remained on the dock of the reservoir watching the children laugh and play, some even went with doing their own little races. But all in all it seemed to be alright, even if the time wasn't exactly used in the most wisest of ways.

“So how are the students with their swimming?” Mipha asked with a gentle tilt of her head; snapping the teacher of her thoughts.

“Proficient." She answered almost instantly. "Everyone seems to have the basics down by now. The Prince already has mastered it; I’m surprised just how fast he manages to catch on. But at the same time I'm not surprised.” Her yellow eyes glanced over to the red prince, who was chasing Corail in a crazy game of fish and shark tag.

Mipha turned her gaze where the teacher was looking at. Watching Sidon dart right after the blue dasya with all of his speed. She couldn't help but smile when he jumped over the water and tackled his friend into the water with a small splash. So Sidon was able to regain his friendship with her after all. No wonder he came home yesterday proudly as if he accomplished a great deed.

“He really is like the Queen in so many ways.” Lesa commented softly her eyes staring at the prince before back down to the water below her danging feet.

Mipha turned to the green Zora in surprise. “You knew my Mother?”

A grin was plastered over the teacher's mouth, revealing the mammal teeth underneath the pale lips. “We were born of the same season. I guess you can say that we grew up together.” She paused weakening the large smile into more of a gentler one. “Your mother was one of the best warriors and swimmers that Zora’s Domain had to offer.” The gesture of happiness on her mouth drooped slightly at the memory of the late Zoran Queen.

“It was no wonder many suitors were out for her hand. Of course King Dorphan just happened to steal her heart first.” The teacher laughed. Recalling the time when the younger and un-royal version of the late Zora Queen would get extra flustered when King Dorephan gained her attention beyond mild flirting during their prime. During that era the King was nothing more than a prince or taller than any other Zora, it wasn't until he began to consume his Spirit Potions that he lost his shorter normal size and grew and became stronger as Zoran King should appear. And even then during his prince years he was already tall to begin with. _**(N-1)**_

"Who would have thought such a harden and boyish warrior found herself easily swoon by a charming prince such as your father." She tried to hide the giggle behind green colored webbed hands. "She never wanted her heart back at all."

Mipha let out a giggle at the information of her mother. “That sounds like her.”

Lesa's smile returned seconds before facing the Princess. “So if you don't mind me prying, I have been hearing rumors that supposedly there are plenty of suitors already searching for your own hand.”

A healthy blue blush cased over Mipha’s porcelain cheeks. “W-well… I…-”

Lesa lowered her head and laughed. “It’s alright, it not really my place to ask, but I guess you could say I was a little curious.”

The red mammal sighed with a gentle close of her eyes. Wouldn’t be the first time…

When she reopened her topaz eyes she caught sight the swimming children. They all looked pretty happy as any child could be in the water. Every Zora since birth knows how to swim, so naturally none of these youths would have any problems swimming with the exception of making minor mistakes. She noticed a pink and green Zora just lazing around the water away from her brother and Corail; so no harm there at all. 

Her ruby lips arched upwards positively. "Everything is just fine actually, it's nothing I cannot handle." 

The teacher shared a similar expression. "Well that's very fortunate, though I do wonder, has there been any suitors who asked for your hand yet?" 

Mipha lost her positive countenance partially, but not enough to make her expression different. "A couple... however I'm not currently looking for a relationship right now."

"Does it have to do with anything with that Hylian boy that his father drops off when he has station missions for the Hylian Guard?" A teasing look appeared over the older's face. 

Mipha's eyes were wider than dinner plates. "N-No! He's just a friend." 

The green aquatic giggled softly but didn't bring it further. "I only wonder considering how you managed to spend plenty of time with him as much as possible." 

Mipha squinted arched her eyelids halfway over her large eyes. Well Link is one of her best friends, of course she would look time in her schedule to at least see him. He along with other Hylians and humans has made friendships with her in the last few years. She's not sure what the teacher was trying to imply really. Link was just a friend... though he was usually the one who visited the domain more compared to the rest, thanks to his father. So out of all of her friends he just happened to be the one she saw the most. After all, Link is a wonderful person just as much as he was reckless and a glutton, but she didn't host any feelings for him in her heart... did she...?

Well... he has always been there for her ever since they met... 

No she didn't... 

He also was the one of her foreign friends who knows about her predator teeth... he said they looked cool...

No.

She was there for her and Sidon when their mother passed awa-

 _*No! He's just a friend. Get a grip Mipha...*_ She thought harshly to herself before the thought process could go any farther. She didn't have any feelings for Link.

Or at least she didn't think so, she wasn't planning into getting into a relationship anytime soon... 

Although she couldn't help but wonder, what did Link think of her sometimes. Link wasn't exactly the biggest chit-chatter, but he wasn't entirely mute either. It was a bit hard sometimes to know what he is thinking about. So Mipha did hold some curiosity over Link considering just how different, but at the same time compassionate he really is.

She is almost certain that Sidon would agree with her considering how the little Zora Prince would always try to find the time to hang out with Link as much as possible. Her young brother always seemed be attached to the Link's hip when he was in the domain. Link never seemed to mind it, in fact he looked joyed to see Sidon almost every visit, but then again she wasn't entirely sure...     

"Link is one of my best friends, I don't see why not I should avoid spending time with him." She tried to justify.

"But he also has other friends, after all Bazz and Rivan would always try to seek lessons or play games with him, let's not forget about Kodah and Gaddison are more than willing to share their time with Link as well." Lesa stated softly. 

How on earth does she know that?

Mipha could feel her face turn the slightest amount of blue from embarrassment.

Lesa just smirked lightly, "well I'm not going to pry more into it my Princess, I'm certain you have your reasons. After all I wou-" 

The teacher never got to finish her sentence because in moments an absolute horrid scream sliced through the air. 

The two mammal-based Zora instantly were on their feet when they darted their attention to the sound of the blood-curling scream. 

The sight was just as horrific as the peircing cry. Mipha rose her hands to her painted lips as her topaz irises shrunk in shock. As the sight in front of her had been what her worries and nightmares had been all along.

Her younger brother, had kept his stronger-than-the average child jaw clamped down on Corail's neck as his teeth dug into her scales, skin and muscle. Thick blue blood dripped down her neck, back and chest. 

**"S-SIDON!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you guys were not expecting that in the end were you? 
> 
> Okay, maybe some of you guys were, but maybe not expecting it in this chapter since it started off light you know? 
> 
> Now I'm certain you all saw the (N-1) thing in the chapter after a certain paragraph. Well I wanted to add that to tell you guys about the Spirit Potions. That idea was not my original idea, in fact it belongs to BanishedOne. Who I give my thanks for since they gave me permission to use the idea for my Zora/BOTW stories (which I totally love the ideal potion since it gives and interesting look and headcanon as to why King Dorephan and Sidon are so darn huge in the game XD) 
> 
> BanishedOne is the author who came up with the idea and wrote it in her fanfiction: Coma Baby: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10493943/chapters/23150157
> 
> It is a Sidlink story and it's damn good one! Go read it all you Sidlink shippers, because it's totally worth reading. 
> 
> Anyways that's about it, you'll see what the heck happened in the next chapter. Until then, see you all later :)


	7. Capricious Crimson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now nearing the end of the story :)
> 
> Fair warning, I want to add that this chapter is a bit gruesome on the blood details. So anyone who is a bit squeamish on that, be warned. 
> 
> But other than that, enjoy :)

* * *

The day was more than perfect. 

Sidon swam around elegantly, or rather, as elegant as he could considering he was chasing down Corail in the water. He had approached her slowly, slowly, slowly...

His friend squealed and laughed. "You Can't Catch Me!" She shouted. 

"Oh Yeah!" Sidon chirped as he now angled his body like a dart, his arms proportionate to his sides as he kicked up the speed. The water was nothing to him but a surface to slide on, his speed was definitely unmatched by anyone in the class because in mere seconds he tackled against his friend's side. 

She screamed, but in a playful manner as they tumbled in the water for a while then resurfacing. "I don't know how you do it. But even I can't outswim you anymore."

Sidon laughed, his tiny shark teeth glistening in the sun. "It just takes practice." 

"Say's the Zora who has his own sleeping pool." The Dasya-based Zora pouted. 

Unlike some of the Zora population, she along with other lower class Zoras were forced to sleep under the domain in the cold waters, either that or under water in the same sleeping pool where most of the Zora population rested in. Either way both waters aren't exactly pleasant, but thankfully Corail is one of the luckier ones since she only has to share with her mother due to the fact that she lives in the higher sleeping basins. Where more of the slightly richer Zoras live, typically consisting a mix of soldiers, palace workers or successful shop owners. Literally only two layers lower from the highest rank under the royal family.

But she does live right beside the palace thanks to her mom's job and ability. Since her mother is the main healer of the palace they were able to now afford a more solitary sleeping pool and have a portable water basin for bathing.  

Unless a Zora was born in a nobelmen's rank. Their wealth allowed them to have two pools, one for sleeping and the other for bathing. She's seen it, Sidon who is a royal by default has a large empty pool that has a drain at the bottom when he bathed. Much more luxurious than her large portable tub by miles.

Zoras are an aquatic race, but at times they do require a bath because of filth, the natural oils and light mucus start to build up under their scales.

"Hey, you fell asleep in my sleeping pool a couple of times before." Sidon added his voice leaning towards a jest. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, I was tired and hungry that day." Corail added her voice equally in a joking manner. 

Sidon laughed. "Never enough." 

Corail smiled before splashing water at the Prince in the face. The other gasped at the sudden water splash and turned to see his friend snickering. 

"Oh it is on!" He stated pushing water against his friend's face in revenge.

The two were soon laughing and splashing water at one another to the point where they were near-oblivious to see three other classmates swim near. But neither one cared as they fought wither each other trying to see who could make the bigger wave against their face. It was short lived when Sidon pushed splash big enough to knock Corail back into the water. He laughed for a moment, but when he saw Corail not raising from under the surface when he stopped. 

He slithered closely where his friend had once been, he looked around and just before he would use his electroceptor sense something attacked him from behind, emitting a squeal of surprise and fear. But the sound of his friend's laughter made him somewhat annoyed but also smile at the same time.

"Looks like you caught me this time." He admitted as he turned and separating from his friend. The other cheered raising a blue fist in the air in victory. 

"You may have the brains and the brawns, but I got the sneaky tactics!" She laughed.

Sidon couldn't help laugh with her a bit. It was great to have her around again, smiling and laughing, much better than her sulking and avoiding him. It had taken a while but he eventually got her to at least speak with him again. The only thing she needed to know was that he didn't care about what genetics she had, she is Corail, his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"That you do." He giggled for a moment then placing a hand on her shoulder, her honey eyes widened for a moment then turned to see the Prince. "You know, I'm glad I have a friend like you. Because I could never ask for a better one." 

Corail stared at him in surprise. "But... aren't you afraid that I would... I mean my blood is-" 

"How many times do I have to tell you!" He interrupted his voice sounding upset. "I don't care what that you're a Dasya or what others think, because you're my friend and that's that." He turned to the rest of the class who continued to play. "Besides... no one else was there when... when others were scared of me..." He said lowering his head, thinking back to the first week of his public school.

A comforting pat was on his shoulder making him look at the girl. She gave him a weak smile. "You're starting to cry again." 

When he realized it, she was right and he quickly covered it. "Am NOT!" 

Corail laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck in a playful manner. "Yes you are." She teased. "But I don't care, you're allowed to feel too. Just because you're a shark and a Prince doesn't mean your that cold blooded." 

Sidon pouted, but then sighed in mild relief. "I guess." 

"You know I'm right, now come on, I think if we swim fast enough we might be able to see Vah Ruta before your sister catches us." She challenged.

Sidon looked back to see Mipha still talking to their teacher, then back at Corail. "You're crazy." He said cautiously, but then a large smile grew on his lips. "Let's Do It!" 

Corail laughed and went to swim towards the resting Divine Beast, or at least tried because an annoying high-pitched tone of a certain pink Zora's voice stopped them. 

"What are you doing wasting your time with this... 'Zora', Prince Sidon." Liliva stated crossing her arms right behind the Prince. Sidon almost jumped when he faced the female noble child behind him along with her two friends.

A nasty cold expression scattered on Corail's face the second she saw Liliva. "Go Hug An Octarock!" 

"Flattering, but honestly I'm not going to waste my time with a pathetic being." Liliva stated with a smirk. "But then again you would know what it's like to be one, wouldn't you."

Corail gripped her fists. "Look I'm not going to bother with a pompous windbag like you. Why don't you just go and continue to eat your fresh Staminoka Basses filled Diamonds will you! No one likes you and even you know it." 

Sidon almost laughed, but he did try to be respectful and cover his smile behind a webbed hand. 

This time Liliva turned a bit blue in frustration. "Well at least I have something to eat every morning and night, unlike you, if it wasn't for your mom and her pathetic healing power you would be under the city in the place you belon-"

"-At least my mom cares! At least we know what it's like to help others unlike you!" She shouted in interruption, the spikes on her tail arched up in anger.

"Corail!" Sidon called out, in hopes to stop a fight. 

"You are nothing more than a selfish brat that cares only about herself! Just because you're richer and have a Nayru blessing doesn't make you better than anyone else. I'm pretty sure if you wouldn't know a single thing about being a good friend!" Corail shouted ignoring the warning Sidon gave her. "It's funny how the single thing that's free you lack to have it." The Dasya stated harshly her anger flaring at the higherclass Zora.

The other obviously didn't take it well because in mere seconds Liliva pushed Corail away from her, her white face almost purple in rage. 

"No one asked you, you Dasya Peasant!" The pink mammal child shouted vehemently.

"Hey! Knock it Off! Both of You!" The Prince shouted moving in to stop the fight.   

But the other wasn't having any of it, nor was Corail because in moments she moved in as well pushing Liliva back in revenge. The pink Zora was sent even farther away form the push, it took one second and they were crashing against each other. 

"Corail!" Sidon yelped trying to get to his friend before she actually got into a fight, however that attempt was futile because already the two girls were scratching each other's faces off. 

The female blue Zora wrestled with the pink Zora. Of course Liliva wasn't going to stay idly still as she hit Corail in the face, scratching and punching could be heard even under the water.     
  
"You- you think it's funny!" Corail screeched when she hit her head against Liliva's head in a headbutt, the other cried in pain. Corail got to punch Liliva's face, but at the same time Liliva managed to slap Corail back in the face. It separated them for a split second when suddenly a mildly glowing square glass-like object smacked against the blue Zora. However, the dasya didn't let that live for long when snow-like ice formed in front of Livia before it struck upwards like a ball and smacked against her stomach. The strike of their Nayru given abilities at each other forced both to be pushed back from their opposing forces. 

Corail felt herself collide against something right before arms wrapped around her middle stopping her from moving back at the fight. But she didn't care and struggled against whoever held her back. "Let Me Go! Let Me At Her!" She screamed as her head was dunked underwater.

The richer Zora girl wasn't done either, she felt hands on her shoulders but she still squirmed violently. "Let Me Go! That little peasant needs to learn her place!" She shouted trying to move in closer. But the hands on her shoulders tightened preventing her from moving closer. 

"Leave it alone Lily! That Dasya filth isn't worth it!" Her friend shouted fearing that they would get into trouble. 

The pink Zora then kicked, however as she did she had pushed the mint green Zora away, that projection alone made her spin the water a bit; and by not focusing on her movements she ended up colliding against a wall. More specifically against the ice that still grew slowly on the water's surface from Corail's power. Her thin scales were nothing but wet paper against the broken harden ice, so ultimate she felt a white hot slash in front of her left leg. She cried out feeling the pain shoot up to her hip.

Corail continued to struggle in her friend's hold. "Let Go!"  

"Not until you calm down!" Sidon shouted keeping her underwater just long enough. But the blue Zora wouldn't have any of it, at one point she felt Sidon loosen his hold and finally she manged to create a long enough opening to get out of the way. And she did when the Dasya-type Zora got her head out of the water, but of course Sidon followed after in hopes to end the fight. She intended to move away from the Prince again, but the second she kicked to swim, she smelled something. 

The smell was strong, heavy in iron and sticky, it was way too strong, as both Sidon and Corail managed to whiff it in their near non visible nostrils. 

At the smell of blood, her pupils dilated slightly due to her shark side of genes. But her Dasya side prevented her from liking the smell; in fact she felt like she was going to vomit, so she rose her head up. She barely caught sight of Liliva holding her bloody leg as obvious pain was evident in her expression. Honey eyes could see the fluid blood drip down from the wound and drip down into the water, creating little blue fogged droplets in it's trail. Her little buddies looked like they tried to help her as she cried her eyes out. Corail herself didn't care, but before blue aquatic could so much do anything, a chilling growl sounded behind her

It also captured the attention of the group, because in seconds they all turned in the same direction in synchronization. Their stomachs lurched and their hearts dropped the moment they saw the Prince's face. 

More so the eyes. 

Corail watched in dilated shock when saw how the gold in Sidon's calm and energetic eyes slowly disappear as the black slit of his pupils started to grow and take up the space of both his iris and white sclera. In mere seconds his eyes were nothing but pitch black, glistening in hunger. 

"S-Sidon..." Corail whispered in fear backing up subconsciously when he faced her, those dark eyes glanced at her for a moment but then back at the injured Zora. Those dark orbs loomed over to the Pink Zora, specifically her long cut. 

They trailed down her leg then at the water eyeing the blue blood, then... the Prince... just snapped.

A venomous hiss shredded from his sharp teeth and he dove in, his speed going massively rapid at the pink Zora. The trio jumped in fear and swam off as fast as they could, but Liliva cried out in pain as her leg continued to bleed and ache. Fear was evident in her eyes when she turned back and saw only the red dorsal fin of the Prince.  
  
The crimson fin was coming in quick, she tried to move but the Prince's speed was unimaginable, she caught the smallest glimpse when he swam beside the ice. Part of it grazed his cheek, making the cut spill equally blue blood, but it did not effect him at all to chase her down, the dark hungry look in those large eyes. She cried out when he stopped, but only for a moment then he lunged at her his mouth wide open and teeth ready to-  

A bloodcurdling scream and the sound of teeth piercing scales and muscle echoed in the reservoir. 

Every Zora in the reservoir looked over, only to cry out or stutter in shock when they saw their Prince, their beloved young Prince have sunken his shark teeth into his best friend's neck. 

The horrid scream ripped from Corail's throat as her friend's teeth sunk in deeper. What had been only moments before to stop the Prince from attacking Liliva turned into a horrific story when the Prince sunk his teeth into her neck instead. She screamed as Sidon's fangs dug in deeper, desperately trying to take in more of what he could. 

Frantic splashes and other terror-ridden shouts could be heard as children fled the scene; Lesa and Mipha quickly dove into the reservoir racing through the waters to get to the two Zoras. Liliva skittered out, the pain in her legs felt as nothing to escape the now dangerous waters. 

The smell and texture of blood was heightened in the waters when Mipha approached, the blue stain of Corail's blood almost sticky in the water. Fear evident in her topaz eyes when red arms encircled her baby brother. 

"Let Go! Sidon!" She screamed over the bloody cries of the blue Zora as she struggled away from Sidon's jaw. Blue liquid squirted out of punctures left by Sidon's teeth, cascading down the Prince's jaw and shoulder like muddy rivers. Only splitting and thinning out when the water splashed over the thick fluid.

Lesa was right behind the cobalt Zora trying to be careful to calm her, the last thing they wanted was for her to loose both half of her neck and shoulder.

"Sidon! LET GO!" Mipha screamed trying to pry her brother off. He shook his head rapidly as he kept a deadly clamp of his jaw on her neck; moving to tear off the meat of the Zora without a humane thought. More blood squirted, now tainting the side of Mipha's face and Lesa's arms but neither cared as the life of the child was at stake! 

"LET GO!" The Zora princess pulled as much as she could, but the hold tightened by reaction when sharp claws began to attack her. Her scales protected her from the scratches, but the pressure could still be felt.

Her brother is a shark... despite his age and height his strength was unimaginable.

But the Prince was too deep into his trance, as the smell and taste of blood lured him in like a violent beacon, he wanted more, he wanted- he starved for it!

The students watched absolutely in fear when they saw the Prince trying to pull his head back to eat the Dasya-type Zora. Many of the children cried and others wanted to run even on the safety of the dock and away from the water.

Liliva watched in pure terror before she had to shield her eyes with her hands when Corail gave another scream of inhumane pain rippling in the air, loud enough to capture the attention of possibly the entire domain.

Clear tears now began to gain that blue coloration as Coral's carotid veins tore mixing under her skin, blood erupted from the child's mouth, her screams containing a terrifying gurgling effect. Mipha gasped, if Sidon did not let go, Corail would surely die!

Mipha tugged on her brother anything as tears ran down her own cheeks. He Needed To LET GO!

The bloodcurdling screams were more than deaf to him- he wanted-

**"SIDON!"**

...that voice... that voice... 

He clamped down harder already pulling his head back again to tear a chunk of that delicious meat- 

_A scream... a familiar scream..._

He... he knew that scream, Golden eyes opened, only to see something blue, what was... he spun around to see then something red. What was going on? Then he saw... he saw himself. Pitch black orbs in place of where his usual gold would be- 

Wait... What...?!

In seconds he felt everything spin around him, the second it stop he found his jaw clamping down on something... delicious... 

**"BROTHER NO!"**

_Mipha..._

Black eyes snapped around only to see a nasty haze and a faint image came into his eyes that made his entire system freeze.

Mipha felt her brother's rampaging stop cold. His claws no longer attacking her, that alone gave her the opportunity to loosen her hold over him and dart both of her hands to his crest and mouth. She wince when she touched his sensitive pink snout and the bottom of his jaw. But she couldn't afford to care about his discomfort; almost with ease she pried the jaws open allowing Lesa to tug Corail away. The teeth slid out almost smoothly, they did however cut more of the sensitive skin leaving the wound. This unfortunately made the bite look more like sharpen stripes than gauging holes. 

Corail gave out one last weak cry as whatever blue blood remained spewed out heavily from the punctured wounds and mouth spilling more in the once clear water. Her neck and shoulder unrecognizable as those shredded stripes when Sidon tried to pull any kind of skin and muscle out. Her cobalt blue features paled heavily from the blood loss and before anyone could expect it, she fell limp in the teacher's arms. Blood staining her lips, right shoulder and chest; the bone more than visible now. 

"We need to take her to the palace." Lesa said frantically. 

Mipha nodded as she held onto Sidon who now remained deathly still. 

Sidon looked up his hazy vision clearing slightly, but he would not move as he saw his now bloodied childhood friend fall near unconscious in Lesa's arms. A cold feeling spreading through his veins, his stomach churning wanting to vomit at the horrific sight. His own instincts were pushed the side forcefully, at the same time making his pupils contract slowly, allowing him to clearly see his pale friend get quickly carried away towards the Domain. 

He vaguely felt Mipha hug him from behind, her soothing voice trying to calm him, but all that did was make him cry... a dark aura boiling inside him. He did this... he did this to his friend... his best friend who is now hurt because of him... 

Mipha brought him closer to her chest rubbing her hand down his head tail in vain comfort, she saw the cut and quickly put her magic to use, in seconds the cut was gone. And even then Sidon remained in his catatonic state; she nearly cried trying to bring him as close as she could, she tried to tell him it was going to be alright multiple times. Her brother still wouldn't move as she gliding over the water to get them towards the dock of the lake. 

His stomach curdled once more and quickly he pushed Mipha away, it did not take more than moment when he vomited everything he had in his stomach. Blood and half-digested food spilled in between the land and water when they got the edge of the lake. He racketed and sobbed feeling his stomach lurched as he expelled whatever he had left inside. 

Comforting hands rubbed soothing circles on his crimson schemed back, but even with all the love and tender care Mipha could offer it would never be enough to appease what he had done...

It was not going to be alright. It was never going to be alright... 

He was never going to alright... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I did it, I like to think that Sidon (or any shark based Zora) would react like that if they had never smelled blood before. 
> 
> So in case you guys are wondering, as Sidon get's older, his eyes do still turn black (along with every other shark Zora) but they outgrow it over the years which means they still react but they don't lose control other than how it smells good and it attracts them like a bit of beacon. But they ultimately can control their primal instincts now. 
> 
> Yeah that's it for now, see you guys in the next chapter :)


	8. Regretful Red..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, I finally got this chapter out.
> 
> Without any spoilers, enjoy.

* * *

The Domain changed over the next three days. When word got out over what happen during swimming practice, almost all parents feared for their own children. Causing many reluctant parents to send their children to school, and many Zoras steered clear of Predator Zoras, as they too feared that the same occurrence may happen to them as well.  
  
The news wasn't suppose to spread, but unfortunately the domain was pretty close as it was considering how rumors slid along their lands. 

When the information had been passed on to the King, he took intimidate action. Alas the action had been too late, as the damage had already been done by his own son. Both emotionally and physically, even after when Corail had already been administered to her mother for healing. When Mipha offered to assist, she was politely turned down.

King Dorephan was surprised at his son's reactions as he tried multiple times to speak to his son. But his answers were not anything beyond silence. When he and Mipha have given their apologizes to Riyo and for her daughter she didn't take it personally. But deep inside it seem that the main healer preferred that the royal family kept their fins out of their waters for now.

She may have not expressed it, but madam Riyo didn't want Prince Sidon near her daughter any time soon. However, it didn't look like the Prince wanted to take action of that either. Not even when the young Dasya was announced that she would live. Scared and tired, but would live, yet the good news didn't change how the Prince felt. The moment Sidon was back to normal from his illness and instincts he just ran up into his room and never uttering a word to anyone that day, nor the ones coming after. Mipha took a turn to speak to him, but he refused to come out, or was willing to go back to school after what happen. 

"Please Sidon... just let me talk to you." Mipha started pressing her hand against her brother's door. What used simply closed unlock doors, now transformed into firmly locked quarters as Sidon refused to answer the door to anyone. 

Thankfully he hadn't starved. After the first day of not allowing anyone to enter, Mipha had brought her brother some lunch, his favorite meal. But after not answering for the first few minutes, Mipha simply deflated in defeat and left the food outside of the door.

Thankfully the next morning she saw the tray outside, the food eaten for the most part. But it didn't look like Sidon was coming out anytime soon; fear consumed the poor prince like a vice. 

Mipha had tried everything, but nothing seemed to work in helping her baby brother heal. She was a healer in Nayru's law! And yet she couldn't even so much help her own family in this situation... 

She closed her topaz eyes sadly. So many nightmares and dreaded thoughts of what she feared would happened came to reality, but that wasn't what had her on the final strings of her edge. No... it was the result, the aftermath as to what would have happened to her family. 

This outcome was nothing she would have wanted... all because she was careless. This could've been avoided if she had not dropped her guard and been there for Sidon when he needed it!

It was bad enough that her brother feels like the odd trout out because he was simply a predator-based Zora. His kind are rare as Mammal Zoras took up more than 60 percent of their population. Leaving Dasaya-type Zoras to take about 30 percent and giving Predator Zoras a measly 10 percent.     

His kind is almost nearly gone, so to say that he was one of the last few Zoras remaining was shortening as it is. So to see him fear of himself because of his genes, is heartbreaking to her. Her eyes gazed upon his door once more, yet no matter what she said, her brother would not simply come out. 

The Zora Princess sighed and lowered her head, her mind so engrossed in thoughts that she didn't expect a comforting hand to rest on her shoulder. The scarlet Zora nearly jumped out of her scales at the touch; at least until when she spun around and saw her friend staring at her with sympathy.

"So... he hasn't come out at all?" Arov asked, his eyelids arching in worry. 

Mipha shook her head a troubled sound thumping in her throat. "No... I fear..." She paused, not entirely sure what she should say. "I feared that something like this would happen... after all those restless nights and worries, all of it had came true and yet-"

She stopped as her eyes glistened with tears. "I could not work the courage to tell him what may have happened had he heed those cravings... If... If I only had told him..." 

The solider trainee removed his hand from her shoulder instantly. "Princess I don't believe that telling Prince Sidon that would have helped. Even then, it may have still happened." 

Mipha did lower her head. "I'm surprised you are worried for him..."  

"I thought you wouldn't have bothered to check on him since... Corail was hurt." She said softly surprising the black Zora.

For a moment the trainee remained silent, his pale yellow-orange eyes looking in thought, but then shook his head. "I see what you're saying, and in most cases, yeah I would be angry." He started his eyelids slanting over his orbs.

"I would be pissed at the Zora or anyone in general who would dares to hurt my little cousin. But..." He took a moment to breath. 

"...but I'm not. I'm surprised to say this, but Corail isn't angry at him. In fact, she doesn't blame him at all for what happened." 

Mipha rose a head her expression puzzled at his response. "How, how is she?" 

Arov looked like he wanted to chuckle. "Sore, complaining and most of all angry, but not at Sidon."

As he said this Mipha noticed that his tail fin moved up in down subconsciously. She also noticed how the third fluke at the end of his tail wiggled in response. If she could recall that normally happens when Dasyas are either excited, nervous or angry. 

"She's more angry at herself and at her bullies for letting this happen. In fact she complaining about how she wants to see Sidon." He looked at his princess directly in the eye. "She wants to talk to him." 

Mipha pondered for a moment, now that she thinks about it. "Maybe we should follow her wish and let her speak to him."

Arov looked worried. "But Mipha, she's still not healed, after all the healing process took longer than it should have, my aunt says that she might end up having that scar for the rest of her life." 

A pang guilt did ring inside Mipha's stomach when he added that. Despite the fact that she had been there, right there, just in front of her, she didn't think at the time to heal Corail. As a result she had allowed Lesa to take her to her mother and do the job herself, resulting her to turn her away when she made it to the healing caverns. 

Now Mipha isn't one to brag, nor does she take pride in this compared to the rest of the healers. But Nayru blessed her with a stronger healing power. According to her people she is considerably the best to use in wounds that are as deadly as Corail's had been. She had healed soldiers who were unfortunately to leave battle unscathed, but even she cannot do miracles. She didn't have the power to regrow what was permanently lost. And then there was the taxation over her strength every time she used that ability for prolong periods of time.  

If Mipha reacted right then and there she could have healed the bite wound completely, erasing it as if it had not been there to begin with.

Leaving madam Riyo something less to worry about, and ultimately have a bit more faith in the royal family. The other healers are trained, as they have been practicing and studying their profession for nearly a century. But madam Riyo is the only palace doctor who could use healing magic, and she knows the amount of energy that's needed for each use. 

"That may be so... but do you really think Corail is going to wait while her friend is down under the murky waters for too long?" She added softly. Maybe she was being selfish. Maybe she was trying to pull a bit hard on Corail while she's recovering in order to get her brother to heal. But she didn't know what to do. And right now, his friend might be the only one who could bring him out of this sorrowful state.

The mammal hybrid thought for a moment. To be honest no. Knowing his younger cousin, she isn't going to wait long until she want to go see her friend. If denied any longer she might end up sneaking out of the infirmary, wouldn't be the first time she has done so.

"You have a point, I'll talk to my aunt, let's see if she let's her daughter out for at least an hour to speak to the Prince." He started. "If this doesn't work to get him to get out of his room... well... I don't think anything will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got one more chapter after this, so let's hope for the best :)
> 
> Well, I can tell you that chapter was a little tricky to manage, but I did get it done. Not much to say from here besides on a particular sentence.
> 
> On the one: "She didn't have the power to regrow what was permanently lost."
> 
> I felt that it was much better if I just left it as that, but in case some of you are a bit confused as to what I meant, I was talking about Mipha's healing and how she can heal superficial wounds. 
> 
> It's kind like regular healing, let's say a person lost a limb, in real life, that person cannot regrow it, and it's completely torn away from the body then (as far as I know) cannot be resewn back. 
> 
> I based Mipha's (and my OC's) healing like that. Even if the limb or said part is together with the person, if it has been completely severed, it cannot be placed back, and no amount of healing could help.
> 
> Now the same cannot be said if the limb is still attacked by a small sliver, the limb can still be saved, albeit a large nasty scar could remain, and the part might work the same as it used to; but it's better than nothing. (Or at least I think so)
> 
> Anyways that's about it, see you guys in the next chapter :)


	9. Believing Blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And DONE!
> 
> I know it's been a long time since I posted. 
> 
> *COUGH*10.6.2017*COUGH*
> 
> Sorry something in my throat. Anyways, I'll ramble later, enjoy.

* * *

_The sun was still high in the sky, a warmth that spread through the domain as it would always do during the last days of summer. A time when the children began their study courses._

_Sidon could see the rest of the class, already huddled in their little pods under the domain's palace courtyard. He watched as once in a while he would see other children glance at his particular direction once in a while before back with their group of friends and their lunch._

_He sighed, it was another day, another lunch by himself. He wondered... if this was it like, for a royal to be here. Alone, sitting with his lunch.  
_  
_He opened the box on the table, when he heard feet pattering. Blinking he looked up to see a small blue Zora._

_"Uhm..." She started her voice sounding a bit nervous. "D-Do you mind if I sit here?"_

_In a moment Sidon didn't react, at least not at first. He saw her tighten her lip. "I'm sorry-"_

_"Wait!" He stopped her before she could walk away._

  
_She looked at him in surprise._

  
_"You can sit here."_  

* * *

 

How could he have done that!?

  
And to his friend! Of all Zoras!

  
He slid down deeper inside his sleeping pool, all he wanted right now was to just hide from the rest of society for the rest of his life. Who would want to see their "beloved" Prince who nearly killed another child.

Tears were evident in his eyes, but as he is currently underwater they wouldn't not visible to the naked eye.

  
He wouldn't be surprised if Corail hated him. After being sent to the infirmary because of his jaws and instincts, he can understand if she didn't want to see him. 

  
The mere thought broke his heart. Out of all the friends he ever made in his life, Corail was the only one to have approached him first. The only one in his class that speak to him as the Prince of the Zoras, but as a regular person. She didn't care that he was royalty or that he was shark. All the other children in his class had been afraid to approach him, whether it be out of respect or because of his canine teeth. Either way no one wanted to make friendship with him.

  
But she did.

  
She was the only one who came close to him. She chose to be his friend out of her own free will. He still remembered how she walked up to him a curious look in her eyes.

 

* * *

_He had to admit, it was new but nice that she was sitting at the same table with him. He didn't even realize that he was watching her open her own lunch box when she turned to him. Her large honey eyes looking at him.  
_

_He lowered his gaze not meeting her's.  
_

_Awkward...  
_

_It was a strange silence for a moment before-  
_

_"So, is it true?"  She asked making him look back up. "About your teeth?"_  
  
  
Sidon was about to close his mouth shut when she asked another question.

_"Is it true that pureblood Predator Zoras' teeth can slice through bone?"_

_  
Unlike the last two, there was a real sound of genuine curiosity in her voice. He didn't know how to answer before she grinned._

_  
Nothing else in the world would have taken his shock away when he saw her own teeth. Canines._

_  
"Mom told me it's a myth, but I wanna know. I mean I have them too, but I'm not a pureblood, so I was just wondering." She continued as her eyes sparked with fascination. "I just think it's so cool that there's someone else here that has teeth like me."_

* * *

 

  
She once thought it was nice to see another Zora who had sharp teeth like her...

  
Only those who held the predator gene in their blood would gain such traits, and canine teeth just happen to be in the picture. That's why Mipha also has them because she inherited them from their mom.

But either way...

His sadness bubbled in his stomach again. Chances are, he might not ever get a friend like Coral ever again... all because he couldn't control his darn instincts the second he smelled blood.

Wait a minute, was... was that the reason why Mipha came to check over him that night? The reason why she continued to ask about what he wanted to eat?

He shut his eyes at the memory, he didn't know anymore. All he wanted to do was to wallow and just stay away from everyone. At least, that way he won't hurt another person ever again.

Sidon had been so cascaded in his thoughts that he barely realized that he slowly floated to the top of the pool. It was in that spare moment that his earslits captured the loud set of knocks on his door. Having not expect that he involuntarily jumped in the water, his head turning to see the locked door with dilated eyes. When he realized it was just Mipha trying to get him to open the door again. The red Prince tightened his lips, he didn't want to see his sister or anyone right now. He just-

"Sidon. Open the door it's me."

The blood drained from Sidon's face at the recognition of the voice.

What Was She Doing _Here_!?

"Sidon, please, look I just want to talk." Corail added once more, her voice almost testing.

The red Zora lowered his head, he couldn't. He didn't want to see her either. How could she not hate him?  
  
"Sidon, don't do this to yourself." She warned gingerly.

At that he just started to lower his head back under water-

"Alright that's it!" She screamed making the Prince jump and stare at the door in shock once more.

  
"I swear Sidon, if you don't _open the door_ I'm going to tell everyone that you're afraid of Bright-Eyed Crabs!" She shouted loudly.

The color drained drastically in his already pale face, with her threat on the line he made no haste to race to the door. His claw grasped onto the knob and twist it open. The door was only open enough to show his face and harshly glared at the slightly shorter Zora.

 _"Don't You Dare!"_ He whispered-scream with a cat-like hiss. 

  
Corail smirked and wasted no time in pushing the door (along with Sidon behind it) and walking inside before the other could protest. Sidon was about to shout at her to get out, but when he saw the heavily-wrapped bandages around her neck and shoulders, he shut his mouth.

Upon closer inspection he noticed a faint greenish outline on the bandages' ends where it didn't hide the injury. They were freshly changed so any blood that could have soaked through the bandages wasn't there. The wrappings around her neck were in layers rolled around to hide every inch of skin between her shoulders and head. Was his bite really that powerful to not only break the scales but to bruise it too...? Zoras don't typically bruise that easy, even as guppies.

He lowered his head in guilt-

"Oh no you don't!" Corail started placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare start feeling sorry! You didn't know this would happen!"

"But you still got hurt!"

"And what if I did? I'm still alive!"

"But you could have died!" Sidon shouted as tears prodded in his large eyes. "I bit your neck! I... I heard what some of the healers said, I broke your carotid artery... if your mom hadn't healed that in time... then... then-"

Sidon had lowered his head at point, he couldn't finish what could have been the alternative. He just couldn't...

He didn't get to hear the footsteps approach him slowly until...

Sidon saw his friend's shadow on the floor, but the moment he stared up, a blinding pain struck in him in the side of his face. He gasped in shock as wide gold eyes stared at his friend, while his crimson hand pressed against his stinging cheek.

"GET A **GRIP** WILL YOU!" She screamed her eyelids scrunching together in frustration not even caring that she physically slapped against a royal, a _Prince_ nonetheless.

"I'm tired at everyone always thinking I can't handle anything on my own. Thinking I always need help because of my size or my blood!" Her freckle-less eyes glowered at the boy as the spikes stood erect on her tail. "Do me and everyone a favor, and stop being a big crybaby! What happened already happened! And no one can change that. Not even you."

"But I still hurt you! I was the one who bit you- it was my fault why yo-"

"No! It's Not! STOP IT!" She screamed as her cheeks turned slightly purplish from her anger. "You were going under instinct when you smelled her blood. There was no way you could have controlled yourself, because you know why? You Are A Shark whether you want to be or not!"

Sidon lowered his head.

"Look at me..." Corail started once more, as Sidon lifted his gaze at least. "I know what it's like to have urges to eat when I smell blood too, otherwise..." She opened her own mouth just enough to reveal sharp canines similar to Sidon's. "I wouldn't have these."

The cobalt Zora avoided mentioning that her Dasya side prevents her from actually following that urge. After all, she has Glaucus genes in her too. "And besides..."

Her honey eyes softened. "It was better than you bit me and not that spoiled bottom feeder... she would have hated you and maybe get her Dad to trail against you and your family." She lowered her gaze slightly. "But I would never..."

"But Why?" He demanded as the tears he tried to hide started to slip. "How could you not hate me after, what I did."

Those honey eyes widened in surprise. "Hate you? Sidon why in Hyrule would I hate you? You're my friend, a true friend that I thought I would never be able to have..." She lowered her surprised honey eyes down as sadness casted over them.  
  
  
"You were there... when my father died... when no one was there to help other than just give me sympathy. You showed up, you weren't giving me any sympathy nor pity... but compassion. You gave me a shoulder to lean on, to show me that I wasn't alone..." She paused a bit trying to force that memory away to prevent herself from crying too.

"Besides, you were the one who told me that you didn't care what kind of blood I had, or what me genetics were. I believe it's only fair that I bring that to your attention as well." She smiled. "Because I feel the same way; so tell me, why on earth would I _hate_ you? I could never do such a thing..." She grabbed onto one of his hands; squeezing them comfortably. "I could never abandon you Sidon. You didn't for me. So I wont do it to you, ever."  

The Prince could not stop the tears from falling from his eyes any longer, and without a single moment to lose, he did. Corail was quick to let go of his hand and pull him into a sisterly hug. She felt the slightly taller Zora wrap his red arms around her too. He was shaking but she held him tighter, her head resting on his shoulder while he did the same on her non-injured one.

Sidon inhaled heavily trying to control his emotions. He's a Prince in Nayrue's law! He shouldn't be showing weakness like this. Thankfully after a while he did managed to at least get a hold of himself; and when he did, he could still smell the minty salves they placed over the bite.

A questioning look scattered on his face as he pushed her away gently. "Why don't you have Mipha heal it?"

Corail blinked her honey eyes darting to the side to face the bandages. "I think she should worry more over the deadly wounds on more important Zoras. Mine isn't deadly anymore, it just hurts..." She didn't mention the part where her mother preferred that she took care of them herself.

  
"I see." Sidon whispered.

  
A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up he got to see the sneaky evil grin plastered over her pale lips. "Besides, now I can tease you about your control."

  
Sidon looked at her as if she grew a second tail. Corail then broke into an a playful grin then giggled uncontrollably once seeing the growing frown on the red Zora's face.

Sidon wasn't entirely sure whether or not to feel offended, but... as Corail continued to laugh he couldn't help but smile, then eventually gave into laughter as well.

The two continued to laugh before finally they couldn't laugh anymore. It was then that blue Dasya placed a hand on Sidon's shoulder.

"Well with that settled wanna go outside? I hear the sun is supposed to be warm today." She offered.

Sidon blinked in surprise, he wasn't thinking she would be this casual just yet. But then again... this was his best friend other than his older sister. "Are you sure?"

"Why not? I hate being coupe up in the infirmary any longer, some fresh air is the best medicine right now." She grinned and opened the door. "And don't worry, I'll bite away any Zoras who decide to be mean to you." She chirped.

Sidon furrowed his dark eyelids against his eyes.

Corail laughed. "Kidding." 

 

* * *

_"I dunno, but..." He paused feeling a small smile spread on his face. "If you want I can try it out tonight and tell you about it tomorrow."_

_"Really!?" She chirped as her eyes widened even more with excitement._

_He nodded, the smile now growing on his lips. "I might be able to ask my sister if her's can do the same?"_

_  
"That would be so cool!" She giggled but in a moment she paused, her face turning a little more on the serious note. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a bit after school? Mom said she would be a bit late to pick me up today."_

  
_"Sure, I don't see why not. I hear the sun is suppose to be warm today." He offered happily._

* * *

   
Her remark alone made his breath a smirk as well as good shake of his head in mixed amusement and annoyance. "When are you never kidding?"

  
"The same time when we decided to see who can capture the Voltfish first with only our bare hands." Corail laughed, her mouth opening widely to reveal the pearl canines once more.

  
There was no way Sidon could avoid laughing when she brought up the embarrassing but funny memory. "Wasn't that... that the time when you thought you lost your front teeth forever!?" He said in between laughs.

The two friends nearly passed out from that joy, but it was totally worth it. And it was what Sidon really needed in that moment, even as he chuckling and giggling all the way he saw her just as happy as he was. That's all he wanted and hoped to see today.  
  
  
"Yes!" She squealed as her laughter took over again. "Just like how you fell into the river when you saw the crab~!"

Yup. She's definitely the same friend he met all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll tell ya, there were so many things I changed when I wrote the draft of this chapter. 
> 
> But the story in general. I actually had to edit some things in the previous chapters, even though I already posted them. 
> 
> [WARNING! LONG EXPLANATION DOWN BELOW!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!]
> 
> One thing in particular was the Magic AU I added in the series. I actually thought to put it in the moment I played BOTW Master Mode. I began to wonder why was it that the champions had these magical abilities, but everyone else seemed to be normal. 
> 
> Then I began theorizing and decided that I would make only a "few" amount of lucky individuals get magic. And that they would be blessed by one of the four Goddesses of their respected image. 
> 
> Din blesses: Gerudos and Gorons
> 
> Farore blesses: Ritos and Koroks
> 
> Nayrue blesses: Zoras 
> 
> And Hylia blesses: Hylians and a limited amount of Sheikah.
> 
> Humans do exist in my series, but they do not get any magical blessing because... 
> 
> One: humans never really get any out of the ordinary in stories most of the time unless the plot demands it.
> 
> Two: Hylians were the original creation of Hylia, (I also like to believe that the Sheikah were also of Hylia's creation because Impa existed in Skyward Sword and her role was to Protect Zelda/Hylia) and as such is also born in her image. 
> 
> So all in all, humans never existed to begin with, they were somehow created over time with Hylians breeding with Sheikah and possible Gerudos over the centuries. 
> 
> Also in case some of you are wondering, where the heck did I brings humans from since, well they never really existed in the Zelda universe. 
> 
> Well, if you actually pay attention in Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf, Nabooru and the remaining Gerudos has round ears oppose to Elf ears. The genetic must have done something eventually in time, because well Gerudos as we all know are female, and in order for their race to survive they needed men. So Hylians just happen to be the lucky ones XD
> 
> (Seriously though, those BOTW Gerudos are freaken ripped!) 
> 
> Anyways, maybe I can be overthinking it, but let's not forget that that this a fictional story based off a popular video game. So let's not all become elitists here and have a good time.
> 
> Now that's that, hope you guys enjoyed it, and let's hope you guys are still up and reading my stories, because it's bound to get good with my latest story in the series. 
> 
> Till then, ciao~!

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, like you guys have no idea. This story I would have to say takes place some time after Mipha becomes the Zora Champion. 
> 
> I like to believe that she was first one to be chosen as the Pilot for Vah Ruta following Urbosa, then Revali then Daruk. I also believe Link was the last to be of the champions. It's just a small headcanon and I'm not changing my mind anytime soon. (Unless of course the second DLC explains how. DO IT NINTENDO! I WANNA KNOW!) 
> 
> Anyways the OC I was talking about introducing is Corail not her older cousin 
> 
> Like I said, she's actually going to have a bit of role in the story: "The Breath of Life” which you can find here in my series “Five Pedestals and One Stage”
> 
> But she's not a main character or anything really. Just... whatever, I'll let you guys see when I post that story soon


End file.
